Nyr Frysta - New Beginnings (A HTTYD FanFic)
by sselhtootandpuccih
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid have just gotten married. Now they have new responsibilities. Becoming chief, pregnancy, and a new Night Fury is only the beginning. Will they make it through? For the most part it is T but there are slight scents of lemon. If you like it, please let me know. If you don't, you don't need to keep reading.
1. Challenge 1

This is Berk. I have spent my whole life here. My name is Hiccup. Things have changed so much since I met Toothless. All the changes were for the better. Dragons don't attack, I finally met my mother, and best of all, I married the strongest, toughest, smartest, and most beautiful Viking woman, Astrid.

I didn't think I could be any happier. Well, I did think that is I didn't have to go through the training to become a chief I would be happier, But none the less I was happy. I didn't know that I was going to be wrong.

I think it was the second week of our marriage when Toothless and I were flying, that I saw Alvin the Treacherous was coming for our yearly treaty. I still didn't trust Alvin very well so I went to get my dad, Stoic the Vast, to help me understand the issues of the treaty better.

On my way back to Berk, I saw Astrid flying toward me. She looked like she was frustrated. I could tell she wanted to talk to me, but I was in a hurry.

"Hiccup!" she yelled as she came close.

"Sorry Astrid," I said as Toothless and I passed her. "Alvin is on his way and I am going to sign my first treaty. I'll see you back at the house later tonight!" Toothless and I quickly went to my dad's house. After we landed, my father came out of his house with the ceremonial belt in his hands.

"Hiccup." My dad said as Toothless and I landed next to him. "Hey, dad. Alvin should be here in a matter of minutes." My dad smiled and handed me the belt. It was heavy! "What's this all about?" I asked.

"It's your turn. I am giving this to you." he said smiling. "You have to be properly dressed to meet an ally. Don't worry, I already had Gobber adjust it for you."

I truly didn't care about how big it was, it was how heavy it was. I carefully put on the belt and started to walk around with it. I felt like it was going to make my trousers fall off. I kept my hands on the belt for fear it would fall. I didn't have much time to get used to it. Alvin had just landed on Berk and I had to start with a tour of Berk. My dad stayed with me as I greeted Alvin.

"Welcome back to Berk." I said as warmly as I could. Can you blame me though? Alvin had treated me badly.

"I heard you are doing time now." said Alvin with a mischievous smile.

"Time? I don't understand. I am not in jail." I replied.

"You might as well be," Alvin laughed. "So where is she?"

"Oh." I replied lowly. I don't believe that being married is a thing that should be considered a punishment. "Well she went out for a flight."

"Well go get her." said Alvin. I didn't understand. Why did Alvin want to see Astrid?

"He's right son," my dad said. "The chief and his wife are suppose to give the tour." I had completely forgotten that part. As I ran to Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly landed and ran up to me.

"Hiccup!" Yelled Astrid. "I refuse to wear that cape!"

"Astrid, please it's my first treaty." I said in a hushing tone.

"But Hiccup," Astrid started. "Its too hot for a cape!"

"Astrid it is not going to be long." I said as I leaned in too her ear. "I have to wear this belt that is either going to kill my knees or make my pants drop."

"I wouldn't mind that." she whispered back at me. I felt heat rise in my face when she finished that sentence.

"Well, maybe late tonight, but for now please wear the cape." I begged. Astrid sighed and put on the cape.

The tour was, I won't sugar coat it, really rough. The belt was pulling my pants down. I had to hold it up. Poor Astrid was overheating. She was sweating really hard.

When we got to the feast at the Great Hall, I was relieved to sit down. Alvin, dad, and I then started discussing the treaty. I kept my eye on Astrid. On the way to the hall she was turning green. I didn't eat much, but I never really eat much. Astrid didn't touch her food, which worried me. She just turned even greener. I thought that cape was so hot it was making her sick. I admit I am very protective of Astrid, but watching her not eat anything scared me.

As the feast ended, I went to stand but found myself pinned to the chair. I struggled but I couldn't stand. That belt had me pinned to the chair! I was thankful that Astrid stealthily put her hand behind me and pulled me up by the belt. I walked over to the signing table and signed the treaty in yak's blood. I know it's disgusting, but it's an improvement from dragon's blood. I still wasn't thrilled with the idea and I still find it gross, but it keeps us from war.

Alvin finally left and I casually went back to my house. Astrid followed close behind me. One in the house, Astrid ripped off the cape. Her skin glistened with sweat.

"I'm sorry about that." I said as I watched her chug down a couple mugs of water.

"I'm surprised you're still standing." she replied pointing to the belt.

"Yeah," I started. "You and me both!"

"You know," she said walking up to me. The green color had left her face and she was back to her normal self. "You can let go of the belt now."

"You're kidding!" I exclaimed. "My pants will fall." Astrid then gave me the look and I let go of the belt.


	2. Challenge 2

I hate it when Hiccup kicks Stormfly and me are kicked out of the den. Hiccup and his mate, Astrid, get these funny looks on their faces then Hiccup puts us outside. This all started two weeks ago when there was a kind of celebration. I remember that day too. Hiccup paced the floor nervously and constantly messed with his hair when he looked at his reflection. He'd ask me how he looked. I tried my best to comfort him. I even did that trick that Hiccup taught me, _smile_, but he would get a sarcastic look on his face.

"Oh great," he would groan. "Dragon pity." Then he and Astrid stood in front of the entire village for a while. I was just happy when it was over. Needless to say, Stormfly and I have become good friends these last two weeks.

Anyways, back to what I was originally talking about. You would think that Hiccup and Astrid were keeping a secret or something and that they would whisper and stay quiet once they were in the den by themselves, but after a while Astrid starts screaming random names at the top of her lungs. Some of the names include: Thor, Woden, Freya, Freyr, Hiccup, I could go on forever. I still don't know who some of those people are. Stormfly and I are the smartest dragons on Berk and we still can't figure out who they were.

Stormfly decided to take a flight around the island. I wanted to but, because of my tail, I decided to walk instead. I wanted some time to myself anyways. Berk is really pretty at night. I especially like walking through the woods. The trees smell good and there is this great grass that if you sniff it, it will help relax you. I wasn't walking long before I heard a familiar sound. It was a Night Fury, and just any Night Fury, this one was female. Naturally, I was excited. I search the skies for her, but I saw nothing. Well I can't say nothing. I saw a shooting star and made the wish that I would find the Night Fury. Soon I heard Hiccup calling me. I looked one more time in the sky for her, but saw nothing. I then trudged home. Stormfly started to give me a look of achievement.

_"I beat you!"_ She said grinning.

_"I wasn't racing." _I replied trying to ignore my own disappointment. Hiccup went to the higher part of the den and I snuggled into my bed. I was still thinking about her. I know I heard her. I then started to imagine what she looked like and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Hiccup came down the stairs and gave us breakfast. I ate happily. Hiccup always would bring me the best fish. If it was cold, he would cook the fish or if it was warm, like it was that day, he would make sure that the fish were cold. After I had finished, Hiccup and I went to the academy. He wanted to see if he had improved our speed after making a few adjustments to my tail. As soon as he set the clock, we took off and around Berk as fast as my wings could take us. We were only two dials faster once we got back. Hiccup said I did a good job, but I knew if I had my old tail it would have been faster.

Hiccup then took me out for a casual morning flight. He seemed to know I needed to clear my head and we just took it easy. Then I heard her again!

"Do you hear that bud?!" said Hiccup with excitement. "There is another Night Fury! Let's look for your pal!" I couldn't help but agree. We then searched the skies like crazy. We searched the remainder of the morning, but we couldn't find her. Even though I was really tired, I wanted to keep searching. I knew that she was around. Hiccup made me land. Sometimes I really hate the fact that he has control over where I go, but I knew Hiccup was just looking out for me. I was so disappointed. After Hiccup and Astrid were mates, I wanted a life long mate of my own. I slowly trudged to the shade of a tree and Hiccup followed me. "Come on bud, cheer up." said Hiccup. "We will find your pal." I knew that he was trying to make me feel better, but it didn't help.

When it was noon, Astrid had come with lunch for us. Well lunch for me, Astrid can't cook so usually she will bring Hiccup the food and he will fix it for her. Even though Astrid had given me a big basket of fish, I just wasn't hungry. I really wanted to find her. My Night Fury. I then started to imagine what she looked like. I dreamed that her scales were black as charcoal, her body was strong and slender, her wings were full, she had a whole tail, and her eyes were bright and glowed like gems.

My mind switched once Astrid got closer to me. Boy did she smell different than usual. I just stood up and walked away. It's not that its a bad scent, but it was really strong. I walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked out into the sky. There were a few puffy white clouds in the blue sky and started to scan for that black color.

Then I heard her again!

_"hey!" _I roared. _"Where are you?"_ Hiccup had heard her too and jumped on my back. We took off for the skies once again and this time I was not going to back down! _"I know your out there!" _I continued to roar. _"We won't hurt you. Come on out!"_

_"Are you sure it's safe?"_ she asked. Oh was her voice gorgeous. I scan the skies frantically I knew she was close.

_"Yes, these humans are kind!" _I replied. _"Please come out." _After a couple minutes she finally showed herself. I couldn't believe my eyes!

She came out of the white clouds and then I knew why I couldn't see her. She was as white as snow and her eyes were a reddish-pink. She was albino.

"Whoa!" said Hiccup. "A white Night Fury!" I kept looking at her and I couldn't help but stare. Not only is being albino rare, but she was beautiful too!

_"Let's land." _I purred. _"I bet you're hungry!" _I could tell she hadn't eaten in a couple day. She nodded and we went back to the shady tree. I pushed the basket of fish over and shared the fish with her. I was so excited and knew I had found my mate!


	3. Challenge 3

I couldn't believe it! We found another Night Fury! Well an albino Night Fury, but a Night Fury none the less. Toothless was definitely happier that she was around. He even share his fish with her. Toothless doesn't share his fish with other dragons so I knew he was happy to see this Night Fury. I slowly came up next to her and tried to touch her. She jumped and bared her teeth at me.

"It's okay!" I said trying to sooth her. "I am not going to hurt you." She wasn't so convinced. Toothless then stood in between her and I. He spoke in what seemed like another language made up of clicks, purrs, growls, moans, roars, and whistles. I kinda laughed as I made up a name for it. _Dragonese_ _sounds funny. _I thought to myself.

After a little conversation that she and Toothless had, Toothless beckoned me to try again. I held out my hand and turned my head. I soon felt a scaly nose press into my hand. I slowly turned my head to look at her. She still seemed scared. I gave her a little scratch under her chin.

"See," I started. "I'm not so bad now am I?" She still didn't trust me. I could see it in her eyes.

"Hiccup!" said my darling wife, Astrid. "Is that a..."

"She is an albino Night Fury." I said gently with pride. The white Night Fury jumped back and tried to hide herself under Toothless's wing. "It's okay girl." I said trying to coax her back to me. "This is my wife Astrid. She won't hurt you either." The white dragon still seemed unsure. "Maybe I should name her." I said.

"What were you thinking?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know. Whitedust?" I suggested. I admit it wasn't the best sounding name, but I thought it was quite feminine. Astrid glared at me.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" she said looking at the white dragon still baring her teeth under Toothless's wing.

"Do you have any ideas?" I asked Astrid, slightly offended at her insult. Astrid stood up still looking at the white dragon.

"Frostbite." Astrid said finally.

"I actually like that." I replied. I have to admit, Frostbite is way better that Whitedust. Especially since my Night Fury's name was Toothless, I found it appropriate that her name was similar. Astrid just smiled.

"Of course you would." She teased. "I said it." She punched me in the shoulder then gave me a peck on the cheek. I know that could be considered abusive, but I got used to it. I looked back at the white Night Fury.

"What do you think?" I asked the white dragon. "Is Frostbite a good enough name for you?" I held out my hand again and the white dragon first hesitated, then pressed her nose into my hand. "Well," I said scratching behind her ears. "Frostbite it is." Frostbite was still a little hesitant, but a very calm dragon. Toothless also had a obvious interest in Frostbite. I have never seen him act so friendly with another dragon before. "Hey Toothless." I said walking over to him. "Why don't you give her a tour of Berk?" Toothless jumped to the idea and took Frostbite away. I turned toward my wife and smiled. "Well since they are busy..." I started.

"You should start supper. That is a great idea!" Astrid replied with a smile. I laughed and walked up to Stormfly as Astrid jumped on. I jumped on behind her and we took off. I wrapped my arms around her little waist and burried my face into her neck. I have never loved anyone or anything as much as I loved her. She was my world. I would fight Hel and Loki over and over again to keep my beloved Valkyrie.

When we landed, I jumped off with Astrid right behind me. I have learned not to help her down. Last time I did that, I almost lost my head. Happy wife, happy life right? I walked over to the house and got the fire started. I then put a turkey on a pole and over the fire slowly turning it every so often. If you're wondering how Astrid and I get our food, it's quite simple. Astrid likes to hunt. She bring home her game and I cook it.

After a while the Turkey was ready. I always let Astrid have first dibs on the food. I don't eat a lot, but she does. What ever she doesn't eat I try to finish. I looked over at her and then started to imagine her as a mom. Then I started to think of kids. I wanted a lot of kids. I want to be surrounded by them. Then I started to think about Astrid being pregnant. Then it hit me. We were not ready for parenthood. I refuse to let Astrid go hunting, flying, fighting, and training while she's pregnant. That meant I had to learn how to hunt. How was I going to pull that off.

"Astrid?" I said trying to get her attention.

"What is it Hiccup?" she asked.

"How do you feel about kids?" I asked. Astrid turned toward me with a glimmer of hope.

"Do you want to try?" she asked with her eyes aglow.

"Actually, I think we should wait." I replied. I saw her form drop. I knew I had disappointed her, but we had to face the facts. We were not ready. "Astrid, I am still trying to get the hang of being Berk's next chief and adding kids wouldn't be the best idea." Astrid put her hands on her stomach and sighed.

"But I would love to have a little Hiccup running around." she said. I lovingly put my hands around her waist and held her close.

"I'm not saying not ever," I said gently. "I'm saying not right now." Astrid nodded and leaned up against me.

"Can I at least put in an order?" she asked.

"Sure." I chuckled.

"I want a boy." she finally said.

"Okay." I replied. "When it's time, we'll get a boy." Astrid then smiled and kissed me.

"We could still have some fun while we wait right?" she said undoing my belt.

"I guess a little fun won't hurt." I said. I then chased her up the stairs and into the bedroom.


	4. Challenge 4

_**Author's note: I am truely shocked and blessed by all of you who are reading my story. I was really nervous about posting this because I have never shared my stories online before. This is my first FanFiction and I am glad you are enjoying this. Bless all of you who keep reading my story!**_

* * *

I had never been so happy. Frostbite is beautiful. Yeah so what she is not your typical Night Fury. She is still beautiful. I took her around Berk and back to my den. We sat outside and I couldn't help but stare.

_"What?" _Frostbite asked nervously. I snapped out of my trance.

_"Oh nothing." _I replied trying to smile. She looked at my face and started to laugh.

_"You are a piece of work."_ she smiled as she started to relax.

_"So where are you from?"_ I asked. Her smile faded and she slumped to the ground.

_"I doesn't matter." _she replied sadly. _"I am not allowed to go back." _I noticed how hurt she was by saying that. I laid down next to her and put my wing over her.

_"I'll listen." _I replied. I hated how sad she looked. I wanted to do something for her. She looked at me and sighed.

_"It's a long story." _She replied almost afraid of burdening me. I heard Astrid screaming random names again and nudged closer to Frostbite.

_"We've got time." _I said. Frostbite looked at me with her beautiful reddish-pink eyes then put her head on the ground.

_"When I was hatched, my mother didn't want me. She said I was a bad omen." _Frostbite started. _"My daddy, I mean my father, wanted me though. Said that the color of my scales were beautiful and that I was super special." _She then heaved a heavy sigh. _"But all the other dragons thought the same way as my mother. Daddy wouldn't let the Alpha kick me out. He said I was meant for great things." _She then started to curl up within herself. _"I was safe as long as I stayed with my Daddy, but one day, a ship with a Skrill on the mast came to my island. Humans came off and started to attack us." _ A tear fell from one of her eyes, and I nestled closer to her. _"Daddy lept out and protected me, but a maniac with an eccentric howl killed him. Daddy's last words to me were: 'I love you baby. Always know you are special.' He then closed his eyes never to open them again."_

_"I am so sorry Frostbite." _I said rubbing against her trying to comfort her. What a horrible way to lose her father. I took my wing and pulled her even closer to me. She kept trying to hold back tears.

_"Few days after the massacre, the Alpha told me to leave and never come back."_ she said choking down tears. _"We lost 6 Night Furies that day and he said it was because of me that this happened. White Night Furies should not exist. I was the taboo and that I needed to leave."_ I was so mad. I already hated this alpha and wanted to burn his scales off. _"I have been on the run since."_ she replied. I hated to see that much pain in her face.

_"It's okay to cry you know." _I said trying to help her. _"I won't judge." _She then buried her face into my shoulder and cried. I stayed put and wrapped my wings even tighter around her. After some time I figured I had to cheer her up. _"Your dad was one smart dragon. You are very special because you are one of a kind." _I said. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I continued. _"You are really pretty too. In the day you are like sparkling snow and at night you are like a shooting star."_

Frostbite first looked at me with disbelief, then slid out from under my wing. _"I don't want pity." _she replied. _"I guess I should get going." _She said as she opened up her snowy wings.

_"I am not pitying you!" _I said slightly offended. _"Please, stay here with me. I am pretty sure my human won't mind!"_ She then turned and looked at me sternly.

_"I don't trust your human." _she replied coldly. _"I will stay here, but not at your den." _She then took off through the sky like a shooting star. I am pretty sure she was the one I saw the night before. Hiccup then brought Stormfly and me in. I noticed that Astrid's funny scent was becoming stronger, but I didn't think too much of it and went to sleep. I was hoping I could convince Frostbite to stay with me here on Berk forever, but I hadn't figure out how. Well at least not then.

Astrid's scent was even stronger in the morning. My head was starting to pound and I didn't know why, but mentally, I was fighting the scent. Astrid came down the stairs after Hiccup fed us. Hiccup hugged her and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Hiccup looked at her with what seemed at the time threatening eyes, and finally the scent had overcome me and I snapped. I got in between them and threw Hiccup to the other side of the room. I couldn't believe what I was doing. Hiccup would never do anything to hurt Astrid, but for some reason the scent she was producing told me I had to protect her.

Astrid calmed me down and I went over toward Stormfly.

_"So you finally smelled it too?" _Stormfly said.

_"You can smell it too?" _I asked. _"Then do you know what is going on?" _Stormfly then came over to me and whispered in my ear. I couldn't believe my ears.

_"Hiccup." _I said. _"What are you going to do?"_


	5. Challenge 5

I laid up against the wall Toothless threw me against. I was stunned. After Astrid had calmed Toothless down, she ran over and knelt beside me.

"Hiccup." she said. I didn't no what to do. Not only did I get the wind knocked out of me, but I was also just a little bit out of it mentally.

"Mfghmm" I said. Okay I was really out of it. I felt like Snotlout after he got struck by lightning.

"Hiccup!" she said shaking me.

"Huh?" I said now a bit more coherently.

"Hiccup, babe, are you okay?" Astrid asked.

"Me? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." I replied in a daze. Astrid helped me get to my feet. Toothless looked sadly guilty. I slowly moved toward him and put my hand out. Toothless then pressed his scaly nose into my hand and I became a little worried. "This is weird." I stated. Toothless has pushed me or Astrid away from each other before, but that was because he wanted some attention. He has never thrown me and try to keep me away from Astrid as if I was a threat to her.

"Do you think that he may be sick?" Astrid asked me.

"Maybe." I replied. "I'll take him to Gobber. See if he has any answers." Astrid nodded and I went back upstairs to change. As I came down, I noticed Astrid looked a little green. "Hey," I started. "Are you okay?" Astrid nodded and smiled.

"I was just thinking of cleaning the dragon stalls today. It is my day to clean them." she replied. I smiled back. I don't blame her for turning a little green. Dragon dung is some horribly potent stuff.

"Well don't breathe too much in." I joked. Astrid nodded her head and turned slightly greener. I went over and kissed her on the head. "I love you." I said gently.

"I love you too." she whispered. I then left with Toothless in toe and headed toward the forge.

It wasn't like Astrid to turn green. Well except before we got married, when Snotlout tried to impress her. She hadn't been green like that after the wedding. I started to wonder if she was alright. Maybe breakfast just didn't sit well with her. I shrugged it off as I approached the forge.

"Hey Gobber," I yelled. "You there?"

"Right here Hiccup!" he replied. "Do you need to use the forge?"

"No, but thanks for the offer." I said motioning for Toothless to get closer to Gobber. "I think Toothless is sick." Gobber put his hand on the top of Toothless's head.

"What makes you think that?" he asked. I explained everything that happened that morning to Gobber. He thought a minute then gave Toothless a little scratch. "Well that would give you a reason to be concerned, but Toothless is as healthy as a horse."

"But then why would he be acting this way?" I asked.

"Hiccup remember the time when Torch was a baby and you and Toothless had a little argument?" he asked. I nodded. "Remember what I told you?" he said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"'That there must be something going on under the surface.' Do you think Toothless is trying to tell me something?" I asked.

"Aye." Gobber replied.

"So it must be about Astrid. Do you think Toothless senses something?" I continued. Gobber nodded.

"He isn't the only one to notice. I noticed there was something different about Astrid a week ago." he said.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"She looks different. She has a certain glow about her. I put my finger on where I saw it before though." Gobber answered me. I thought back to this morning and how green she was.

"Well thanks for your help Gobber!" I said mounting Toothless.

"Anytime." Gobber smiled. Toothless and I then took off into the sky.

I couldn't help but think that Astrid could be getting sick. I was so worried about her. What if it was something that Gothi couldn't cure? What if I... I couldn't bare to think about _that_. I finally got her. I didn't want to lose her.

We suddenly heard Frostbite. Toothless immediately turned toward the sound and smiled. Frostbite was truely a magnificent dragon. Even if her eyes were slightly creepy. I let Toothless fly with her for a while, then we landed on the beach. Frostbite followed but stayed a safe distance away.

"So what is wrong with Astrid bud?" I asked. Toothless was preoccupied with Frostbite to notice I had been talking. I turned away and looked out over the sea. "I wonder why she seems different."

"Maybe because she is cheating on you." said Tuffnut. I whirled around and saw him standing right behind me.

"Astrid would never cheat on me." I said.

"Hiccup don't flatter yourself. You really don't have much there to be proud about." Tuff said gesturing to all of me. "I don't blame her for hitting something better."

"Have you lost your mind?" I asked read to deck him.

"Yeah. Ruff said I did too, so I am looking for it." Tuff said looking around. "Have you seen it?"

"Tuff knowing you, your mind could be anywhere." I said sitting down on the sand.

"Good to know. I better start searching more. Anywhere is a big area and it may take me all weekend. Maybe even into next week." Tuff stated. "When I find my mind I'll help you with the problem of Astrid cheating on you."

"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD!" screamed Astrid. She was mad. "How dare you lie to Tuffnut and say I am cheating on you!"

"What!? No! Honey I never said or thought that I swear it!" I said getting ready to run.

"He's right I did. He said that there was something wrong with you, so I figured, since there isn't much to him, you were hitting something better." Tuff said proudly. Astrid tackled him to the ground and punched him in the face till his face was swollen. She then grabbed me by the ear and dragged me into the woods.

"Ow, Astrid, ow that is my ear." I said as she dragged me along. Astrid finally let go of me and slugged me in the arm. "Hey what was that for?"

"How could you Hiccup?!" she said as she started to tear up. "Who in Niflheim would I cheat on you with? You know Snotlout disgusts me, Tuffnut is too stupid, and Fishlegs annoys me!"

"Astrid, honey, I never thought or said that. I swear it by Odin!" I stated. A lose tear fell down her cheek. "Astrid, sweetheart, please don't cry. I swear by Odin that I didn't ever do it!"

"Astrid Haddock doesn't cry!" she sniffled. It was quiet for a moment, then I saw more tears leave her eyes. "So why am I crying?" I looked at her face more carefully and froze. At first I thought they were freckles, but then I saw the were red. Red spots all over her face.

"Astrid," I started softly. "I think your sick. We need to take you to Gothi." Just then Astrid involuntarily heaved forward violently and threw up. She started to drop and I quickly caught her.

"Hiccup." She wimpered. I could see fear in her eyes as she tried to breathe in between each spew. "Hiccup, help me!"

"Toothless!" I called out. Toothless came immediately and I put Astrid on his back. "We need to get to Gothi's. NOW!"


	6. Challenge 6

As much as I love Frostbite, I had my family to worry about first. I am first and foremost their protector. After both Hiccup and Astrid were on my back, I shot into the sky to go to Gothi's den. I don't think I have ever flown so fast in my life. I could sense Hiccup's fear, but Astrid's scent is what scared me though. It couldn't decide if it wanted to fade or get stronger. I prayed that it wouldn't fade.

"Come on Astrid," Hiccup said clutching her close. "I just got you. Don't you dare leave me!" I knew then that this was serious. As I landed, Hiccup jumped off with Astrid in his arm. "Gothi!" he yelled. Gothi opened the door and saw Astrid. As Hiccup went to go inside, Astrid vomited on Hiccup's chest. Hiccup didn't seem to care as he rushed into Gothi's den. Shortly afterward he was pushed out and the door locked behind him.

Hiccup leaned his head against the door. I don't know why though. I could hear Astrid heave out where I was.

"Astrid!" Hiccup exclaimed. Hiccup then slowly slumped against the wall. I could tell he was very upset. I went over to him and rubbed my head against his back. Hiccup hugged me tightly. Hiccup was terrified. I could feel it. "Toothless she can't leave me." he said. He then let go of me and looked toward the sky. "Odin don't take her from me! She isn't needed in Valhalla. I need her here!" Hiccup cried out. "DON'T TAKE HER FROM ME!" I rubbed against Hiccup again hoping to calm him. Hiccup sat down again looking defeated. I personally never felt so useless in my life.

Frostbite then landed next to me.

_"Is everything alright?"_ she asked nervously.

_"There is something wrong with Astrid. Her scent keeps fading in and out."_ I replied. Frostbite's eyes grew wide.

_"That's not good!" _she replied taking a sniff as well. Female dragons have a better sense than males, so seeing her trying to find the scent was reassuring.

_"What's going to happen?" _I asked nervously. Frostbite looked at me and sighed.

_"Your rider's mate needs to take it easy from now on or she is going to lose the scent completely."_ she answered. I looked back at Hiccup and licked his face. He pulled me into another tight hug.

_"Hiccup, I'm sorry." _I said trying to stay calm.

_"Why do you side with the humans?" _Frostbite asked curiously.

_"He took care of me and helped me fly again after he shot me down. He and I formed a great friendship. After a while Hiccup became more like family to me. I didn't really have a family. He gave me one." _I replied. Frostbite also came near Hiccup and rubbed up against him. Hiccup first was shocked then pulled her into what you might call a group hug.

_"Hiccup really is something else isn't he?"_ Frostbite replied.

_"Yeah. I don't think I would want any other rider but him." _I stated. Hiccup then let go of us and started to pace. Frostbite rubbed up against me.

_"Do you like it here?" _she asked. _"Do the humans treat you well?"_

_"There are a couple humans that don't like me that much, but besides that, I love it here." _I replied.

_"I wish I had a place I can belong to." _Frostbite sighed.

_"Well then consider Berk your home!" _I replied. I wanted her with me forever. I knew I could cure her fear of humans. I knew I could. She looked at me with wishful eyes then turned her head sadly.

_"It isn't that simple." _she replied. _"I am a taboo. I am not suppose to exist." _I couldn't believe she was insulting herself like this.

_"You are not a Taboo. You are a Night Fury." _I replied. _"Your color doesn't define who you are!"_

_"But I am not beautiful Night Fury. All the beautiful ones are black and have green eyes."_ She whimpered.

_"Stop it!" _I said. I couldn't stand her putting herself down like that. _"You know what, you are the most beautiful Night Fury I have ever seen. So what if you're white? That makes you even more beautiful. Even more precious! Don't ever think you are not good enough! You are incredible!" _By that time I knew I had pretty much spilled my entire heart out to her. If she had doubts about me having feelings for her, they were rectified.

_"I... I have to go." _she said taking off. I couldn't help but feel embarrassed. I sat down and Hiccup came over to me and sat next to me. He was still very upset about something being wrong with Astrid. I took another sniff of the air and noticed the scent was steady now.

Finally, the sounds of Astrid vomiting had ceased and Gothi came out. Hiccup reluctantly looked up at her.

"Is Astrid okay?" he asked. Gothi wrote on the ground. I can't read period, so I have no clue what she said. All I know is that Hiccup looked more scared than before. "Can I see her?" he asked. Gothi shook her head. "Can I kiss her?" Gothi shook her head again. "Can I hug her?" Hiccup pleaded. Gothi shook her head again. I could tell that she was annoyed. "Can I at least hold her hand for a little bit?" He asked again. Gothi hit him in the head with her stick and shook her head no. "I want to be next to her! Is that a crime? Is there anything I can do for her to know that I am here for her?" Gothi smiled and wrote on the ground again.

Hiccup then ran to my saddle bag smiling. He pulled out a few things then looked at me.

"Can I borrow your back bud?" he asked. I complied.


	7. Challenge 7

I woke up in Gothi's hut. I was in a long tunic and lying on a bed. I racked my brains to remember what happened.

"Oh yeah." I said aloud to myself. "I was spewing my guts out." I went to sit up, but found myself lying back down. I was super dizzy. Soon Gothi tapped me on the shoulder and helped me sit up. She then press a bowl of hot chicken broth to my lip and I drank all of it. Gothi then checked my mouth, eyes, and ears. She put a hand on my forehead and frowned.

Gothi walked over to the table and shook then threw the bones on the floor. She nodded and then came over to me. With her staff in her hands, Goth wrote on the ground. _My child when was the last time the moon set on your body?_ I knew what she meant.

"The week before Hiccup and I got married. Why?" I asked. Gothi nodded then went back over to the bones. She shook them again and threw them to the ground. She stared at them for what seemed like ages before she smiled. She walked back to me and started to write again. _Astrid, the gods Freyja, Freyr, and Frigg have blessed you and Hiccup. You are pregnant. _I couldn't have been more excited. I had been wanting a little Hiccup. I held my belly.

"I am going to see Hiccup!" I said trying to stand and Gothi pushed me back down on the bed. She shook her head. _I want you to stay here. Frigg has also given a warning. Your pregnancy will be difficult. You must take extreme caution. I am keeping you here for one week. I want to keep an eye on you. No stress of any kind. Not even seeing Hiccup._ I started to become upset. "Can't I at least tell him?" I asked. Gothi shook her head. _No stress!_ She wrote. "But I need Hiccup!" Gothi sighed and handed me a piece of paper. I looked at it and it read:

Dear Astrid

Gothi won't let me in to see you. Not that I didn't try to get her to let me in. I have a bump on my head to prove it. She did tell me that I could write you a letter though. I want you to know that I will always be right next to you, even if I am not physically there. Doesn't mean I won't try to get in to see you. Gothi is a better watch dog then you would think. No matter what happens in this next week, nothing will change my mind about you. I will write every day so that you know I haven't forgotten you. Feel better soon. I mean REALLY soon. I don't like going to bed without you. I love you.

Love,

Hiccup

I couldn't help but laugh. A letter was so Hiccup. Then I realized, Hiccup didn't want a baby yet. How would he take this news. I thought about writing him back, but I didn't want to tell him by a note. I wanted to tell him face to face. He deserved that.

"Gothi can I have a piece of paper, ink, and a quill?" I asked. Goth pointed to the little table next to me. She already had it laid out for me. I wrote back:

Dear Hiccup

I also asked Gothi to let me see you, but until she is sure I will be fine, I am not allowed to see you. I am so happy for your letter. It really made me feel like you were here. Don't forget to include what is going on in town. I don't want to be behind. When I am allowed to see you again, I need to tell you something very important. I want you to listen with an open mind. I am going to be fine, but I still want you to listen. I love you.

Love,

Astrid.

I gave the letter to Gothi and laid back down on the bed. I wanted to keep this baby and if that meant lying still, then I would do so.

The days went back so slowly. Hiccup always sent me letters every day. I can't deny that they were fun to read. One letter told me how he tried to get inside. Hiccup tried to get in through one of the windows and Gothi caught him and hit him with her stick. Another time he tried to get Toothless to distract her while he snuck through the door. Needless to say, that didn't work either. One letter had a type of riddle in it. It said:

The wood pecker I heard was knocking on wood.

It was a strange pattern.

Two knocks then a pause.

Then 5 very fast knocks.

Afterward his mate joined him.

After I read that I did start to hear the woodpecker knocking, but on the walls of Gothi's hut. I looked at the pattern then thought what if? I started to knock the pattern on the wall behind me. Slowly the knocks from outside started to get closer to my own. Finally it right over top of my own. I now knew what the riddle was. Hiccup was on the other side of the wall. _Hiccup, _I thought, _you are so ridiculous. _We then started to play knocking games till I heard a shout from the other side. Gothi had found him and knocked him in the head. I couldn't help but laugh, then I cried. I wanted to see him so badly.

When the week was over, Gothi finally let Hiccup inside. Hiccup came bursting through the door and his eyes instantly started to search for me. Once they found me, he ran over and swooped me up into his arms. I never knew I would miss his embrace so much. Hiccup then started planting kisses all over my face and lips. I thought that this was all going to be short lived. I still needed to tell Hiccup about the baby. Hiccup looked into my face all wide eyed and curious.

"So what did Gothi say?" he asked. I found myself not wanting to tell Hiccup all the sudden. He didn't want kids yet. But I knew I had to answer him.

"She said that the coming months are going to be rough." I replied trying to keep my cool.

"So you are going to be ok?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know." I replied. I really didn't know what Gothi meant by 'rough.'

"Did she say was it was?" he questioned. I felt more fear build up in me and just nodded my head. "What is it?"

"Promise you won't get angry?" I asked him. I didn't realize how scared I was till a tear slipped down my cheek.

"I promise." he said gently as wiped the tear away. Even though he promised I still couldn't say it outright.

"I think we will need to clear out the spare room." I said trying to avoid the words I needed to say.

"What does that have to do with you being sick." He asked.

"I am not sick." I said trying even harder to keep the tears in. "I am trying... well my body is trying to get used to something new."

"Then we should get rid of it." he said.

"No!" I yelled as I pushed out of his embrace and putting my hands on my belly.

"Astrid if it's making you sick we need to get rid of it." Hiccup stated.

"I am not sick!" I said.

"Then what is going on?" he asked.

"Hiccup," I spoke as I started to shake. "Freyja, Freyr, and Frigg has blessed us." I was so mad at myself for not saying it outright, but I knew Hiccup would figure it out. After about a minute or two he looked back at me.

"A baby?" he asked in a dead tone. That tone made my heart sink into my stomach.

"Yes Hiccup I am pregnant." I said forcing the words out of my mouth.

"A baby." he repeated. He then stood and started pacing, mumbling the same phrase over again. After about ten minutes, his face lit up and his pacing turned into a dance of jumping, skipping, and hopping. "A baby!" he said definitely more excited now. "A baby, a baby, baby, oh baby, baby!" Hiccup then attacked my face with gentle quick kisses and ended locking my lips in a steamy kiss.

I was so relieved that I didn't notice he had dropped to his knees, pulled up my tunic and started kissing my belly.

"Hi baby!" he said talking to my belly. "I am your Daddy!" Hiccup then pulled back into a tight embrace. "We're having a baby." He then pushed me away with his hands gripping on to my shoulders...


	8. Challenge 8

"No Flying!" I said to Astrid.

"What?!" she exclaimed. "That's no fair!"

"I don't want any accidents!" I said. A saddle for a Deadly Nadder doesn't have good grips for the rider to hang on to. Astrid has fallen off Stormfly several times. The last time was two weeks before our wedding and I couldn't catch her in time. She almost died. I still hate myself for not getting to Astrid in time. She ended up with some broken ribs and a fractured wrist. I wish I had fallen instead of her.

"There won't be any accidents." Astrid said with a pout.

"There is too much at stake here!" I said "Gothi said it too. These next nine month are going to be quite difficult. You need to take it easy. That means no flying!"

"Oh come on Hiccup!" Astrid spit back. "I will be fine! I am not an invalid, just pregnant."

"No!" I said raising my voice.

"You can't make me!" she said louder.

"As head of the Berk Dragon Training Academy and future chief of Berk, I forbid you to fly!" I yelled.

"I am going to fly, Hiccup!" she yelled. "You can't ground me!"

"NO!" I screamed. "I don't want to lose you!" Astrid looked at me wide eyed and I felt a tear stream down my face. "What if I can't catch you like last time?" I managed to choke out. "Last time my heart stopped as you fell and I couldn't catch you. Then when you were throwing up so violently last week, I was so scared." I embraced her tightly again. "I just got you. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me. I'll be careful." Astrid said. "What about Stormfly? She would be heartbroken if she had to fly without me." Astrid said with baby dragon eyes. Not fair! Exploiting my weaknesses. She knows how I feel about dragons and the fact that her baby dragon eyes will make me do whatever she wants.

"I guess," I started reluctantly. "I could make a saddle for Stormfly that would be safer." I still didn't want her flying.

"Oh Hiccup your the best!" Astrid said kissing me. I broke the kiss.

"Until then no flying!" I said sternly.

"Well, what if you and I rode on one dragon together till then?" She replied sweetly giving me the baby dragon eyes look again. Not that look anything but that look!

"Fine." I said grinding my teeth. "But you can only fly when I am with you! Understand?"

"You're the best!" she said as she gave me a kiss. Our first compromise. Well as they say. Happy wife. Happy life.

Gothi let me take Astrid home. I was happy too. I didn't have to spend this night alone. I had gotten so used to sleeping with Astrid, it was extremely difficult to sleep without her. I loved wrapping my arms around her and holding her close to me. I know that this is corny, but I am not only happy that I have her, but I feel warm and whole with her there. It's a comfort thing. If you don't get it that's okay. I don't expect you to.

I am getting side tracked. Anyways, once we got back to the house, I made Astrid go to bed. I practically had to tie her to the bed. As soon as she fell asleep, I carefully made my way out of the house. My dad was there waiting for me. I motioned for him to be quiet.

"She finally went to sleep." I whispered. We walked to the center of the village and my dad handed me a list. "What is this?" I asked.

"I am giving you half of my duties for the day." Dad said smiling. "I want to see how well you handle these situations." I nodded and walked over to Toothless.  
The first item on the list was the yak farms. Someone had been tipping yaks again. It was up to me to figure it out. I mounted Toothless and we shot up into the sky.

Once at the east fields, I saw the poor yaks that were on their sides. I started to search for clues and heard two familiar voices. My suspicion was confirmed when I saw the green Zippleback. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were causing trouble again. I landed on the ground and smiled as I crossed my arms.

"Ruff, Tuff," I yelled out as they tried to disguise themselves as statues. "I see you."

"Oh it's just Hiccup." Tuff said as he started to relax.

"What's up Hiccup?" Asked Ruff.

"Oh nothing, just noticed that these yaks are on their sides." I said casually.

"Yeah," Ruff started. "Its fun wanna join us?"

"No." I replied with a wicked smile. "Pick up every one of these yaks or you are grounded for a month."

"Wait, what?" said Tuff.

"You heard me." I replied getting back on Toothless.

"Wait I thought you were on our side?" said Ruff. I let out a little chuckle.

"Your future chief is always on your side." And with that said I took off into the sky to finish my other duties.

When I got back to the house I was very tired. I also knew that I had to explain to Toothless about Astrid's pregnancy. Astrid was awake as I walked through the door and she was cooking? I was shocked and then remembered I had forgotten to hunt. That was something I didn't want her to do.

"Hey you should have waited. I would have cooked you something." I said going to the fire. Astrid smiled.

"Well you have been busy with your new duties, I figured I could help out around the house." she replied. This scared me and I looked around. Shockingly, everything was clean and in order. I decided to dare and take a sniff at what she was cooking, it smelled good too! Astrid then sat me down and gave me a bowl of what she was cooking. I thought that it was her first try at cooking I should give it a try. I took a bite of the stew and was surprised.

"This is delicious!" I said scooping more of the stew into my mouth.

"Really? I thought I would try making fish stew." Astrid said eating some of her own. "I am glad it turned out good." Toothless also seemed to beg for something to eat.

"Oh I'm sorry bud. Let me get you and Stormfly something to eat." I said looking back over at my wife. "But first," I motioned for Toothless to come closer. "I know you can't see yet, but there is going to be another addition to the family in a while." Toothless gave a sarcastic look and gently rubbed against Astrid's belly.

"I think he already knew Hiccup." Astrid smiled. "I think that is why he was so protective of me a week ago." Toothless nodded and I followed him outside.

As I fed Toothless and Stormfly, I couldn't help but wonder who rounded up all the fish. If Astrid did it, I was not going to be happy. She needs to take it easy as Gothi said. I went back inside and Astrid has already did the dishes.

"Astrid, hun you should be resting." I said in worried tone.

"Hiccup, I am pregnant, not an invalid." she retorted.

"Where did the fish come from?" I asked. Astrid turned toward me with a confused face.

"I thought you got them." she said. "I found them on the porch." I could see she was telling the truth.

"But if I didn't get them and you didn't get them, who did?" I asked. Astrid shrugged.

"Maybe some people in the village?" she replied. I slowly nodded.

"Well we should get some sleep." I said. "We need to tell our parents you're pregnant." Astrid nodded and we went to bed. She fell asleep almost instantly and I was happy to have her back in my arms. That was the best night's sleep I had had in a week.


	9. Challenge 9

Does Hiccup think I am an idiot? Of course I knew that they were having offspring. Astrid's scent told me so, well after Stormfly explained it to me. Give me a break, I have never smelled that scent before. Anyways, the next morning I decided to find out what made Frostbite so cold. No pun intended. She seemed to have suffered more than she let on.

Fortunately for me, Hiccup took Astrid out for a flight on Stormfly before doing his new duties. I went off to find Frostbite. I had found her in the cove where Hiccup had given me my first tail.

_"Good morning Frostbite."_ I said from the ledge. She looked at me cautiously and nodded. _"Do you want some breakfast?" _I continued._ "I saved some for you." _Frostbite sighed and looked back up at me.

_"That's __your__ breakfast." _she said flatly. _"Besides, I need to be moving on anyways."_ My heart sank. She needed to stay. I needed her to stay.

_"But I thought you were going to stay?" _I whined.

_"I told you I am a taboo." _Frostbite said. _"I am not suppose to exist. I better leave before I cause trouble for your humans." _I jumped down into the cove, forgetting that I wouldn't be able to get back out.

_"You are not a taboo. You are special! You are suppose to exist." _I said. I was then becoming desperate. _"I want you to exist! I want you to stay!" _I yelled. Frostbite looked at me beseeching eyes.

_"You really want me to stay?" _She asked in a soft voice. I started to paw at the ground slightly embarrassed.

_"You are the most beautiful dragon I have ever seen." _I started shyly. I started to wonder if this was how Hiccup felt when he found his mate. _"Of course I would want you to stay." _I suddenly felt a little bold and walked up next to her. I never noticed before that I was taller than her. _"I don't know everything that has happened to you, and I won't pretend that I understand." _I then looked into her beautiful reddish-pink eyes and felt myself get lost in them. _"But I do want to be there for you when you need it most. I can't go anywhere without my rider. So I want you to stay with me."  
_

Frostbite dropped her wings to the ground and looked away.

_"I don't know." _She spoke stepping backwards. As she stepped backwards I walked forward toward her.

_"Please," _ I said coming closer to her face. _"Stay with me?"_ Frostbite looked back up at me then turned and walked away.

_"I guess I can stay for a bit longer." _She said. I knew I had started to break the ice around her heart. No pun intended there either. I was so excited to hear that I ran up to her and rubbed up against her.

_"You have no clue how happy that makes me." _I said smiling like a complete idiot. She smiled and shook her head.

_"Is the offer for breakfast still open?" _She asked.

_"Of course it is!" _I replied. Frostbite took off into the sky and I tried to go after her. I just ended up crashing. She looked back at me. _"I'm sorry." _I replied sheepishly. _"I can't get out of here without Hiccup." _She looked at my tail then smiled.

_"I have an idea." _Frostbite said coming down. She landed above my tail and grabbed it. _"On the count of three start flying." _I nodded and looked ahead. I hoped this was going to work. _"One, two, Three!" _We were up in the air and I didn't feel as if I was going to spiral out of control. I really had no control where I was going though. All I did was keep us moving.

After finally making it back to my den, Frostbite let go of me and just fell on the ground. I immediately went over to her.

_"Frostbite! Are you okay?" _I asked rubbing my head against hers.

_"I'll be fine. My wings just ache. I have never actually tried to be a tail before. Its exhausting."_ she replied. I quickly grabbed the basket I had safely hidden away and dumped it in front of her.

_"Eat up!"_ I smiled. Frostbite stood up and started eating up the fish.

Stormfly then landed with Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup saw Frostbite and went to touch her. I knew she wouldn't like that so I put up my wing to stop him. Hiccup looked at me strangely. I couldn't speak Human, and Hiccup didn't speak Dragonese either. I just gently nudged him away from her and Hiccup seemed to get the hint.

"Well bud ready to do more chief duties?" Hiccup asked me. I looked over at Frostbite and slowly trudged toward Hiccup. I was hoping to spend more time with her.

_"Toothless." _Frostbite started. I turned to face her. _"Would you and your human mind if I went with you?"_ She was nervously pawing at the ground. I smiled.

_"We'd love for you to come along." _I replied. She smiled and we took off. Our first duty was to round up some wild boar. Frostbite went down into the woods and a few blasts were sent. I think it is because she is albino, but her blast color was a dark blue that turned the normal orange of fire. She made rounding up these boars a lot easier and faster.

Fishing was our next challenge. I personally can maybe get a basket full of fish, but its not a lot. As Hiccup was thinking of ideas of getting more fish, I looked over at Frostbite. She also was thinking with a net in her claws.

_"Do you have any idea?" _I asked her. She didn't answer instead she dove into the water. I was proud of her. She took command as if she was a part of the family. After a while I was starting to get nervous. She hadn't surfaced yet. I instantly started to scan the water, will she ever surface?

Finally Frostbite surfaced. She tried to get out of the water, but seemed to be having trouble. I went down after her and noticed she had a net full of fish. I also grabbed on to it and together, we brought it over to the village.


	10. Challenge 10

I never thought it would be so convenient to have another Night Fury around. My chores were done so much faster. When we got back to the house, Toothless took Frostbite away. I left them alone. I had a hunch that Toothless had feelings for Frostbite and knew Toothless want some time with her.

I personally needed to tell my parents and Astrid's parents about the pregnancy. I went back to the house and saw Astrid on the ground outside. I immediately ran to her only to find her awake and just staring at the sky. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You know it's a bit more comfortable to take a nap on the bed." I said as I laid down next to her. Astrid laughed and kept looking up at the sky. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I went for some fresh air and once I got to where I am now my head started spinning." she said giving a light little laugh. "Then I lost my balance and I have been on the ground since." I knew she wasn't happy. I sat up and knew what I needed to do. I put one of my arms behind her back and the other under her knees. It took every ounce of strength I had to pick her up. It's not that she's heavy... I am just that weak!

I brought her back her back inside and upstairs to the bed. I put her down as gently as I can without dropping her.

"Are you okay?" I asked caressing her face. She nodded and I laid down next to her again. A few moments of silence passed and I took her hand. "How do you want to tell our parents?" Astrid sat up quietly.

"Well, we could tell them all at supper." She said breaking the silence. "Let's invite them over for dinner."

"Tonight?" I asked a little shocked. "I need to start hunting!" I said jumping out of bed.

"I can hunt!" Astrid said a little hurt.

"I'm sorry but you can barely stand right now let alone hunt." I replied starting down the stairs.

"I am not invalid! I am just pregnant." She said as she started to stand. "Besides you can't hit the broad side of a mountain!" I saw her knees start to buckle and I ran to catch her.

"You are pregnant, I am not letting you hunt!" I said after I caught her. "Besides Gothi said that you need to take it easy!"

"You can't hunt to save your life!" she spat back.

"I will take Toothless with me. If I can't catch anything, he can." I said. Astrid was about to speak when we heard a thump on the porch. I went down stairs and opened the door. There was a boar. A freshly killed boar. I looked around and saw no one. I brought the boar inside.

"Well I guess someone decided to hunt for us." Astrid replied. I nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Me too." she replied. We then smiled at each other and I took a knife and went back outside with the boar. Astrid followed me outside. "I'll go tell our parents."

"No!" I said quickly. "What if you fall again? You are staying here." I said cleaning the boar.

"Then I'll cook." she said her knees starting to buckle again. I dropped what I was doing and caught her.

"How about you just rest." I said. Astrid shook her head. I picked her up again and carried her back to bed. I was extremely careful. Not only was Astrid precious cargo, but she also carrying precious cargo. So I had to handle with extreme care.

"But you must be tired from all of your duties today." she said as I laid her back down. "Let me help."

"No." I said kissing her forehead. "You get some rest."

"But I am fine!" she sat sitting back up.

"Until you stop these symptoms, I want you to stay put!" I said putting her hands in mine. Astrid took her hands out of mine and crossed her arms.

"Fine!" she pouted.

"Astrid, darling," I started as I caressed her face with my left hand. "You do know I am just trying to protect you."

"I know." she started as she slumped down. "I just... I just feel so useless."

"If anyone should feel useless, it should be me." I said lifting her face toward mine. "You are nurturing our baby inside of you. I can't do anything right now for our baby." Astrid looked at me with glassy eyes. "All I can do is protect you, love you, and love our baby. I can't feed or carry the baby right now. That is all you." I then kissed her forehead. "You are doing more than I ever could." Astrid then put one hand on my chest.

"I guess." she said. Astrid then punched me in the arm. "That's for saying all that mushy stuff." I rubbed my arm, her pregnancy certainly didn't effect her right hook. She then grabbed me by my tunic and kissed me. "And that's for everything else."

Astrid laid back down and closed her eyes. She finally took my advise. I went back downstairs and finished cleaning and dressing the boar and set it to start cooking. I heard Astrid stir and waited till she fell asleep to make my exit.

Now I'll admit, going to a place that you used to call home was weird. I felt like I did and yet didn't belong there. It was really awkward knocking because, I was so used to just walking straight in, but it was also weird to just walk in. I did end up knocking and my mom, Valka, opened it.

"Hiccup!" she said with a smile. "I was just thinking about you."

"You were?" I asked. Mom led me inside and sat me down.

"A mother always thinks about her child." Mom replied with a smile. I smiled too and thought of Astrid being a mom. It made more excited about the baby.

"Well, I am here to invite you and Dad to dinner." I said.

"Is this about Astrid?" Mom asked. I was shocked.

"What? Where did you... How did you..." I started.

"It's written all over your face." Mom laughed. I then started to laugh, I was very easy to read when it came to Astrid. "Plus, I've been having visions about it."

"Wow." I said.

"Congratulations." She said. "How do you feel about becoming a father?"

"You know it's a baby?!" I said looking back at my mom. She just smiled. I looked back at the ground. "Where do I begin?" I started. "I am happy, scared, nervous, and excited all at the same time."

"What are you hoping for? Boy or girl?" Mom asked.

"Astrid put in an order for a boy." I said.

"I didn't ask for what Astrid wanted." My mother spoke gently. "I asked you what you wanted."

"I just want a healthy baby." I replied.

"Hiccup," Mom started firmly. "Tell me the truth."

"Promise you won't tell Astrid?" I said looking at her. My mom nodded. I felt a goofy smile crawl across my face.

"I want a..."


	11. Challenge 11

I woke to a nasty smell. Roasted boar. Usually I love the smell of roasted boar, but that day I couldn't stand it. I got up and carefully went downstairs. I had to fix that smell. I went to the cupboards and took out a couple spices I had gotten from trader Johann. I put them on the boar and smiled at the contraption Hiccup had made to keep the boar rotating. I sometimes I think he is the reincarnation of Kvasir. Then I remember how clumsy Hiccup is and know that Kvasir isn't.

I sat down on a chair and started to seriously think about what Hiccup said. That I was doing more than he was. That I alone was responsible for what happens to the baby from now on. I put my hand on my stomach. I had another life in my care. As much as I wanted a little Hiccup, I was starting to wonder what I would have to give up. I would have to give up fighting. If I got hit hard enough, it could cause me to go into labor. I could barely stand, I was constantly tired, and I had been throwing up. No more dragon training. No late night patrols. This was going to kill me!

I cautiously stood up again and walked over to the boar. It smelled so very good, and I was so very hungry. I didn't touch it knowing that my parents were on their way and once my dad heard I was pregnant, Hiccup was going to be dead. I then walked over to the window to see If I could see Hiccup. He just left my parents house and was on his way back here. I don't know why but I started to run to get up the stairs. After about three steps I collapsed. I was so dizzy. Feeling useless I started to cry.

Of course, just when I start crying, Hiccup comes through the door. He froze when saw me. I just looked away, I was so embarrassed.

"What happened?" He said rushing over to me. "Did you fall down the stairs? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" I cried out. Not only was I telling him that, but I was telling myself that.

"Why are you crying?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know!" I said. By this time I was balling! Hiccup pulled me close to him.

"It's going to be okay!" he said "Everything is going to be okay." Tears kept pouring out of my eyes as I buried my face deeper into his chest. It was about five minutes before the tears stopped. I still clung to him though. I had never felt so drained. "Do you want me to cancel the dinner invitation?" He asked sweetly.

"No, I'll be fine." I said. I wasn't sure, but I had to put on a face for my parents. I reluctantly let go of Hiccup and tried to stand only to fall again. Hiccup caught me.

"Are you sure?" he said gently. "If you aren't feeling well..."

"I just think I am hungry." I said. I really didn't know why I was so upset. Must've been those stinking hormones I've heard about. Hiccup sat me down and went to the water bucket. He first got a cup of water, the a wet rag. He came back over to me and gave me the cup of water. After I had taken a sip, he started to wash my face.

Before any guys get on his case. Hiccup is a real sweetheart! He is ready to pick up where I leave off. He is always right there when I need someone to talk to. Hiccup does not do anything because he wants to bed me. He takes care of me. He calms me down. That it a real man!

Back to what was happening. After he cleaned my face I gave him a kiss. A pretty steamy one at that. After I broke the kiss, I leaned my head against his chest. I realized that we hadn't been very... physical lately and I just wanted him to touch me.

"Are you sure there isn't anything wrong?" He asked sincerely. I knew he was trying to take care of me, but I was starting to get irritated. I pushed him away feeling a bit rejected.

"I'm fine." I said taking a swig of water. Hiccup took the boar off of the fire and his eyes grew wide.

"Did you add seasoning to this?" he asked.

"Yeah what of it?" I replied.

"Nothing." He said putting on a platter and setting the table. I felt bad he was doing all the work. I stood slowly and walked slowly and helped set the table. Hiccup kept looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I knew that he was worried. He worried when I got the eel pox four months ago and hovered over me like a mother hen. He even didn't like letting Gothi around me.

Finally our parents showed up. We all sat at the table and ate. Stoic brought some mead and poured me a glass full. I wasn't sure if I should drink it. In the end, I pretended to take little sips and when people were distracted, Hiccup and I switched cups. His dad knew that Hiccup couldn't drink to save his life. I think the term is a lightweight. Hiccup was only given water, which made it easier for me. Hiccup only had the one mug, so he didn't lose it completely.

All of us then sat down next to the fire, I then noticed Hiccup was starting to get buzzed. This could not end well. His mother looked at me and nodded. Hiccup then stood up swaying a little bit.

"There is a reason we asked you to come here tonight." Hiccup started. "We thought it would be best, because you all mean so much to us." He said as the mead finally seeped into his brain. "We wanna tell ya all that we... we... we..." he looked back at me. He was wasted. "What did we want to tell them?" he whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hiccup how about you sit down. I'll tell them." I said standing slowly. Hiccup sat down racking his brains about what he forgot.

"Well everyone, what Hiccup was trying to say was..." I looked at my dad. I really didn't want him to kill Hiccup. "Well what I mean to say is..." I looked over at Hiccup as he intently listened to every word I was saying. "That Hiccup and I... that we... that I'm..."

"Astrid's pregnant!" Hiccup burst out. I looked over at him. He looked like a little kid proud of something he did. The whole room fell silent. I looked over at my father who was shocked and my mother shared my father's look. Valka had her head in her hand and Stoic was trying to process what Hiccup had said. "That's what I forgot!" Hiccup said smiling coming back to me and wrapping his arms around me. "Astrid's pregnant."

Soon I heard clapping and to my surprise, it was from my dad. My mom joined and Stoic started to laugh.

"Congratulations." My dad said. "Any thoughts of what you want it to be?"

"I want it to be a boy!" I said a smile coming across my face. Hiccup didn't seem so happy.

"What about you Hiccup?" asked my mom.

"I really truly want a beautiful baby girl who looks like her momma." he said aloud. I was shocked. He wanted a little me? I was then a little upset. Did Hiccup plan for a girl when I specifically asked him for a boy?

"Well that how most couples feel when a baby is on the way. One wants a boy, the other a girl." Valka said smiling.

"Well lets all pray it is a boy." said Stoic. Hiccup's face dropped and it was in that moment, he had been dreaming of a little girl. _Please Frigg, _I prayed silently. _Please let this baby be a boy._


	12. Challenge 12

Late that night as Hiccup and Astrid had their parents over I walked to the cove. I wondered if Frostbite was staying there for the night. naturally for me being black as the night itself, no one could see me. I looked into the cove and saw her. Under the moon, Frostbite's scales reflected like a pearl. She was gorgeous no matter which way I looked at her. She was pacing in the cove mumbling to herself and her eyes glowed like hot embers. I could stare at her forever. She suddenly looked around.

_"Toothless?" _she roared. _"Are you here? I can smell you." _I said nothing in return. She then dropped her head. _"I guess I am just smelling things."_ I wanted to jump down there, but refrained knowing that I wouldn't be able to get back out. Oh her scales, her eyes, her soft looking form. She was better than my imagination. She then looked back around. _"Toothless, I know I smell you!" S_he said again. I then noticed something, she was stumbling around in the dark. That was odd. Night Fury's have perfect sight at night. I noticed she was completely reliant on her nose. She then sent out an echo location roar. I saw her ears twitching and then she turned toward me. _"I can see you Toothless come out!" _She said looking right at me.

_"I can't I get stuck down there. Come up here." _I said seeing if what I thought was correct. Frostbite started to fly then ran straight into the wall. I jumped down instantly to see if she was alright. _"Frostbite! Are you ok?"_

_"I'll be fine!" _she said sniffing up toward me. I was right.

_"Frostbite you're blind aren't you?" _I asked. Frostbite turned away.

_"Kinda."_ She replied. _"I can see forms in the day, but I can't see anything at night." _I came up next to her and rubbed up against her. _"I don't sleep well. I am always afraid that something is going to attack me and I won't be able to see it."_

_"You know,"_ I started putting my left wing over her. _"I could stay with you tonight. That way you will have a pair of eyes looking out for you." _Frostbite's face turned toward mine.

_"Would you?" _She asked hoping that I wasn't joking.

_"Of course I will!" _I said putting my nose against her's gently. She then rubbed her head under my neck then walked over to the little nest she had made for herself. I followed and crawled in next to her. I put my left wing back over her and she closed her eyes. I stayed awake for a while. I wanted to see what she looked like when she slept. I soon felt my own lids close and I snuggled closer into her. I was starting to wish that I could do this every night from now on.

The next morning after I woke, I noticed Frostbite was still asleep. I didn't want to wake her. I rested my head closer to hers and stared over her white scales. I wanted to wake up like this every morning. Even though this nest wasn't as comfy as my nest back in my den, I don't think I have ever slept better in my life. She was warm and her body was very comfy to be against.

After a while her lids fluttered open. I smiled and rubbed my head against hers.

_"Good morning." _I crooned. Frostbite smiled and made a sleepy giggle.

_"Good morning." _She replied. She then got up and out from under my wing. Frostbite then stretched and went over to the water getting a drink. I also stretched and went over to the water.

_"Did you sleep better?" _I asked. I was genuinely concerned.

_"I haven't slept this well since my dad was still alive." _She replied smiling. _"Thank you so much for doing that."_

_"Anything for y-you."_ I replied, slowly catching what I was saying. I could not believe I let that one slip out of my mouth. Frostbite was also quite surprised to hear it. After what seemed like a million hours of silence, she smiled and rubbed up against me.

_"You're not bad." _She replied nonchalantly. _"You're really sweet for a dragon." _At that point I was completely smitten with her.

_"Y-yes ma'am." _I replied feeling a bit tipsy. She started to laugh as she looked at my love struck face.

_"Come on Toothless," _She said grabbing onto my tail, which sent a pleasurable sensation up and down my spine. _"Let's get you out of here."_

_"Uh huh."_ I said nodding like an idiot.

_"On the count of three." _She said preparing her wings. _"One, two, three!" _We then took off into the sky. Never have I felt so happy in my life. I wanted to just dance through the skies, but with Frostbite acting as my tail I couldn't. We landed outside of my den and I saw Hiccup step out holding his head.

"Never again will I drink." he said grabbing the baskets. I crooned and he looked at me. "Hey bud, looks like you brought your girlfriend too." I felt my heart sink. I hadn't even asked Frostbite yet. I looked back at Frostbite, she was pawing the ground as if she was embarrassed. I hit Hiccup upside the head with my tail. "Bud! I already have a headache!" he whined. I just snorted. "Well I will leave you breakfast out here then. Oh and Frostbite," Hiccup said grabbing a second basket full of fish. "This is for you." Hiccup grabbed one last basket and went inside.

I pushed my basket over and started to eat. Frostbite stared at her basket and did nothing. I stopped my eating and looked over at her.

_"Its just a basket of the best fish." _I said thinking she was scared of what was inside. She turned toward me then back to the basket, still not even attempting to touch it. _"What's wrong?" _I finally asked.

_"Is it really safe to eat?" _She asked. I felt slightly offended that she thought that my Hiccup would try to do something to her.

_"Of course its safe!" _I said rather upset. Frostbite tipped over the basket and smelled the fish carefully. I was becoming annoyed. _"Hiccup wouldn't poison you!"_

_"How can you trust that human!"_ She replied with the same irritated tone.

_"That human, as you refer to him, is Hiccup, and he saved me!" _I spat back.

_"Humans are all the same!" _Frostbite retorted. _"They use you and when you become a problem they get rid of you!" _I froze as I heard her say it. She had been with a human before. That is why she is so scared of Hiccup. I saw her look back at her food with hunger.

_"How many times has a human tried to poison you?" _I asked. Frostbite stayed silent. _"Frostbite, tell me!"_

_"Three."_ She replied lowly. _"I've been poisoned three times." _I walked over and sat next to her.

_"Do you want me to be your taste tester?" _I asked. Before she could tell me no, I took one of her fish and ate it. She watched in horror as it went down my throat. _"No poison." _I said replacing the fish I took with one of mine. She then took another cautionary sniff and ate one. I smiled as she realized I was right and dug into her basket.


	13. Challenge 13

Well I ended up sleeping till noon that day. Astrid did too. What was weird was when I woke up, Astrid was in tears. I looked over at her. Poor thing was sobbing.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked. She punched her pillow.

"I don't know! I can't stop crying!" she cried. I held her close and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." I said hoping that would silence her tears. Her tears just increased. She cried till she was asleep again. I got up and felt horrible. Why was she crying like that. I dressed and went to my parent's house. I knocked on the door and my mom opened it.

"Hello Hiccup." She said smiling. "Is this about Astrid again?" I nodded. My mom's smile fell as she saw my sad face. "What's wrong?"

"Astrid can't stop crying." I replied wanting to cry also. "It's killing me! I can't stand hearing her cry." My mom then smiled again.

"She is just having a mood swing." She said. "It will go away. Don't take it personally. She can't control her emotions right now. Keep telling her she is beautiful and you love her. Its what she needs."

"Being an expecting father is harder than I thought." I said sitting down on the steps.

"Being a parent at any stage is hard." Mom said.

"Mom," I said quietly. "I am not sure if I want a baby anymore. I don't like what it is doing to Astrid." Everything was quiet for a little bit then my mother spoke.

"Son, I want you to tell me right now what feel for this baby." She said lifting my chin toward her. I turned my head away again and looked at the ground.

"At first, I was excited." I started. "But now I feel Loki is playing a prank and I shouldn't get too attached." My mother nodded.

"Do you think you will feel better once Astrid starts showing?" My mom asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I replied sadly. "I really want children mom. I just don't like how it's happening." My mom started to smile again.

"Don't worry. The first three months are usually the worst. This month is almost over. She should start showing in a month." she said. "It will feel a bit more real then." I just nodded slowly. "Hiccup, one thing I like about you is you usually don't let your emotions get the better of you. You need to be that solid emotional mountain that won't move. Astrid needs that. She can't control her emotions right now. She is going to be looking to you run to when she feels as if everything is crumbling beneath her."

"Okay thanks mom." I replied. I walked back to my house slowly. I thought about what Gothi said about this being rough on Astrid. I stopped in front of the door and started to pray. _Frigg, please, don't let this be one of Loki's tricks. I don't know how much more Astrid can take. ____I can wait for a girl._ I want a boy too I just thought having that special father daughter bond would be nice. Please let this be a boy and please let this not be a joke. 

I opened the door and saw Astrid staring into the fire. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I love you." I said kissing the back of her head. She turned to me and gave me a sincere smile.

"I love you too." she replied. She was still visibly upset, but nothing like earlier this morning.

"So what do you want to name him?" I asked.

"Don't you want a girl?" she asked.

"I want you to be happy." I replied. "If a boy makes you happy, then it will make me happy." I said kissing her cheek. Astrid smiled and leaned back into me.

"I am thinking that I like Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the IV." she said.

"Gods no!" I laughed. "We are not naming him after me!" I said.

"Why not?" she giggled.

"He'll be subjected to constant teasing!" I replied. "Besides do you really believe the stuff about gnomes and trolls?" Astrid looked back to the fire.

"We've had enough bad luck as it is. I don't want to chance it." she replied. She was right, so far with this baby, it had been really tough on both of us. From what my mother believes, the baby was conceived on our wedding night. So Astrid has only been pregnant for almost four weeks and already we had so much trouble.

"Well what about Hackett?" I said. "I know its not a normal name, but it does mean a person with a hooked nose." Astrid laughed.

"Yeah I like that. That way he is still a triple H." She agreed. "I know that you want a girl. So let's just entertain the thought. What do you think you want for a girl?"

"I was thinking Thora." I said.

"Ha ha no." she glared. "I like the name Unn." I thought a minute. The name meant beloved one. I really wanted a girl.

"Yeah I like Unn too." I replied. We then heard another thud outside on our porch. I went outside and found a basket of fish. I looked around and saw nothing. I was really starting to wonder who was hunting and fishing for us.

"It looks like someone wants us to have supper." I said confused. Astrid took a couple fish out of the basket, cleaned the fish, then put them over the fire to cook.

"I'm just wondering how they knew I have been craving fish." she said as she took a couple spices and put them on the fish. Astrid's cooking had definitely improved. The way she had seasoned the boar the night before tasted so good. Needless to say, I really enjoyed supper that night. After cleaning up and feeding Toothless, Stormfly, and Frostbite, I joined my wife upstairs where we enjoyed, for once in a really long time, a good night's sleep.


	14. Challenge 14

I was really glad Frostbite was starting to warm up to everyone. I finally convinced to stay with me in my den at night. She at first wouldn't sleep no matter how many times I told her that nothing would happen. After a while though, she started to sleep and was getting better rest. I still wouldn't let Hiccup touch her yet. She still wouldn't eat her food till I had taken one of her fish. Rightfully so too. I would be jumpy about humans giving me food if I had been poisoned three times.

Two weeks went by as I tried to show Frostbite that she was safe if she stayed. When we had time to spend together by ourselves, we would walk around Berk. She would nudge herself under my wing when we would go through the village. Frostbite wouldn't bare her teeth at people anymore, but she wouldn't let them touch her either.

She also made herself a part of my family. She took on the responsibility of being the provider. Well, Frostbite wanted to make sure Astrid would be well fed. Even though she didn't trust them, she told me once I caught her dropping the fourth boar Hiccup and Astrid had been getting, she still wanted the innocent unborn offspring to be healthy. Which was good because Hiccup can't hunt to save his life.

Frostbite finally trusted me fully and now I knew it was my chance. I was going to ask her! I was going to ask her spend the rest of our lives together. I was going to ask her to be my mate for life.

Unfortunately, the day I was going to ask her, was another day of Hiccup's training. Frostbite came along, but I wanted it to just be me and her. It was a long day that day. We had so many duties. First Hiccup had to help patch up an old fishing boat, then we need to gather food to store for the freeze, settle a dispute between Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and patrol the island. That just the morning! In the afternoon, Frostbite left to provide food for Hiccup and Astrid that evening. I hated every minute that passed by that afternoon. That afternoon we started by helping the trading boats set sail, searched for a place to dig a new well, Hiccup discussed with two families something called a marriage contract, help Bucket and Mulch harvest and gather milk and eggs, and stop Snotlout from yak tipping. Needless to say, I was tired, but I still was set on asking Frostbite.

Once it was all over I asked Frostbite to walk with me. It was starting to get colder and it felt good to be outside. It started out in silence and she stuck close to me because it was dark and she couldn't see.

I stopped at a cliff overlooking the ocean. The moon was full and shown in all her glory. I looked back at Frostbite and looked at the reflection her scales made. Her pearl like color seemed to glow and her eyes seemed to be very soft. I started to wonder how I had been blessed with such a wonderful dragon.

_"Toothless what are we looking at?"_ she asked. _"I know that the soft white light is the moon, but what else are we looking at?" _I looked back at the ocean.

_"Uh," _I started. I was looking at her. I didn't care what everything else looked like.

_"Describe it to me." _she said as I stared at her. I knew that this was the right moment.

_"Breath taking." _I started. _"Nothing in this world could replicate it. It's as if pearls decided to create it." _My eyes took every part of her in. Then my green eyes were looking right back at her reddish-pink ones. _"Beautiful isn't strong enough a word for it. Gorgeous either. Nothing can be so wonderful."_

_"I wish I could see it." _She spoke.

_"It would be hard for you to. You would have to find a calm lake in the day to see it." _I said. Her face wrinkled in confusion. _"Even then, it could never do justice of this magnificent sight."_ I crooned. I then placed my nose up against hers and blew a puff of smoke into her nostrils. I know that seem weird to you, but what you humans do isn't much better. Just the thought of lip juice is disgusting. I guess it is comparable to what you call a kiss.

Frostbite's eyes widened and her face showed surprise.

_"Toothless." _she whispered.

_"Frostbite, since the day I met you I have wanted to know so much more about you. Your are so breathtakingly beautiful that I can't keep my eyes off of you." _I nestled my nose behind her ear and paused. Her scent was absolutely heavenly. _"As I got to know you, I felt myself lose the battle of emotions going on in my heart. Before I knew it, I was in love with you. I still can't help but fall in love with you over and over again." _I looked back into her eyes and put my nose against hers again. _"Frostbite will you be my mate... for life?"_

After what seemed like an eternity, Frostbite started to shrink into herself.

_"Are you sure that you want me?" _she asked. It pained me to her talk like that, but I knew why she said it.

_"I am positive." _I replied. _"Nothing could ever make me change my mind." _She hung her head and I rubbed slowly under her neck. _"__I don't want anyone else but you. I... I love you."_

_"Then Toothless,"_ she said with a slight whimper. _"I would want nothing more, than to love you for the rest of my life." _ I felt my heart race as she spoke. The she blew a puff of smoke into my nostrils. _"I will."_


	15. Challenge 15

The days were becoming busier as my dad became ready to retire. I was personally in over my head with things to do. Frostbite finally started showing a bit more affection toward Toothless and he was ready to receive and give out even more. I was starting to think of our annual holiday Snoggletog and thought that Toothless may need a new replication of the tail I made several years back.

I didn't have much time to go to the forge. When I had any free time at all, I made a point to spend it with Astrid. She was starting to develop a little bump which made me relieved and nervous at the same time. Astrid's dizzy spells finally stopped and she didn't fall as much anymore. Her mood swings were still pretty extreme which is another reason I spent every moment I could with her. As my mom said, Astrid needed a steady mind to help her with her uncontrollable emotions.

I think my favorite uncontrollable emotion is despair. I know it sounds horrible of me, but I love the way she acts. First her eyes get really big and sad like, then she comes over to me and insists on holding me for hours. I like this because she relies on me more than usual and she is way more affectionate.

The one uncontrollable emotion I hate the most is depression. There is a difference between the two. Astrid's despair is the thought that I might leave her. She becomes very clingy and I like that. Astrid's depression is different. She'll sometimes just burst into tears and won't know why. I hate this because no matter what I say or do makes her happy. She just cries harder. I hate hearing her cry. It kills me every time.

Back to the story, I got a letter through trader Johann and saw that Dagur wanted a peace treaty signed. It also mentioned that he wanted some conditions changed. I rolled my eyes. This obviously had something to do with Toothless. I wrote back saying I was willing to talk, but I had agree to these new conditions for the peace treaty.

I went home to find my wife sleeping. That was another thing. Astrid was constantly tired. There was still some fish stew over the fire and she looked like she had just finished a bowl. I took the bowl out of her hand and picked her up. I knew she wouldn't be happy to know that she would have to give another tour in that oven of a cape. I really wish we didn't have such stupid traditions. I put her in bed and I saw her body shiver. I tucked the furs around her tightly and kissed her on the forehead. I didn't know I could love someone as much as I did her.

I was still unsure how I felt about this baby. I wanted it and then again, I didn't want it. I knew that I had show as much love as I could though. Since Astrid was asleep, I took a bowl of the stew and went over to the forge. Gobber was just about to leave when he saw me.

"Hey Hiccup," He waved. "Do you need to beat some metal?" Good old Gobber always seemed to know.

"Yeah, do you mind?" I asked.

"Not at all." Gobber smiled. "So are you excited?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied. Even though I told Frigg that we could have a boy, I still wanted a girl. Gobber smiled as he walked off.

I started to work on Toothless's new tail. I know he got rid of it, but if he and Frostbite mated, he would need to be there for his kids. I sympathized with him remembering Astrid. I finished the tail around midnight and went back to the house. Once there I let Stormfly, Toothless, and Frostbite in. I walked up the stairs to see my wife sitting up in bed.

"Astrid what are you doing awake?" I asked. As I got closer, I noticed that her skin was wet and her sleeping tunic was soaked. I quickly checked her temperature and it was normal. "Astrid what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare!" Astrid whimpered. "I saw the Beserkers coming to Berk. Dagur made mention of the baby. Taking Hackett away!" She looked at me with fear in her eyes. "Hiccup, don't you dare let that demented, deranged, arrogant, son of a half troll take Hackett!"

"If he even tries to step near you or the baby, I will kill him!" I said handing her a clean tunic and taking off my armor. I slipped in next to her and held her. She shivered some more, but I don't think she was cold. I think she was scared, but she wouldn't admit it. Astrid didn't sleep well that night. Nightmares were plaguing her and she tossed and turned.

The next morning, I woke up to the obnoxious sound of the Horn. It was to signal that someone was coming. I ran outside and saw Snotlout running toward.

"Hiccup! It's the Beserkers, they are just off shore. Dagur said he sent a note letting us know he was coming for a peace treaty." He said. Dagur's letter never mentioned anything about actually coming. I took off on Toothless and went over to the boat. There he was in his chaotic, disgruntled, arrogance.

"Dagur, you never made mention of coming this way!" I said feeling past anger boil up within me.

"I figured you would be eager to have me as an partner." he said. "Plus I got bored waiting for your letter of approval. So do we start with a tour of Berk?"

"I haven't even agreed to you coming." I said with a growl. "What terms do you want for peace?"

"You know what I want Hiccup. I want your Night Fury!" He sneered.

"You are not getting Toothless!" I said.

"Then this means war!" Dagur exclaimed happily. "Attack!"

Catapults launched huge rocks into the air and Toothless and I barely missed them. I let out a Night Fury scream and my reinforcements were coming in. Unfortunately Astrid came along with them. I quickly motioned Toothless over to her and stopped her getting any closer.

"Astrid go home!" I yelled.

"You need me and you know it!" she yelled back.

"You have another person to think about. Go back to the house." I said.

"We are Vikings, its an occupational hazard!" She spat back.

"As your husband I..." I started

"Husband?" Dagur laughed. "You married this fishbone!" he looked toward Astrid and let out a maniacal laugh. "Fire at the Nadder!"

"Stormfly Home!" I commanded. Toothless had also been talking to Stormfly and she turned back. Toothless shot out a plasma blast to burn the arrows that were going toward Astrid. I then noticed a boulder out of the corner of my eye. Toothless is fast, but not fast enough to dodge this one. Then I heard it. That screaming sound of another Night Fury. A dark blue plasma blast obliterated the boulder and I saw her. "Frostbite!"

Frostbite was mad. She was blasting ships left and right. Dagur only brought 50 ships this time. I also pushed Toothless forward and shot out ships. After about five hours, the Beserkers retreated and we went back to Berk.


	16. Challenge 16

_**Author's note: Hey everyone, I am back! I am at home safe and sound and will be able to post more often. Thank you for reading.**_

_**sselhtootandpuccih**_

_**P.S. In this chapter Hiccup is going to lose it. I know he is usually cool headed, but no matter how many times I wrote this, it ended up the same. If you don't like it I am sorry, but this is what happens.**_

* * *

I waited on the island. Stormfly wouldn't listen to me after Hiccup commanded her to go back. I watched Hiccup, terrified about what might happen to him. Hiccup wasn't the type of person who fights often. He is extremely clumsy.

I was thankful that Frostbite jumped in. I was amazed at how this battle unfolded. Frostbite led a heroic charge with her dark blue plasma blast. Each shot was slowly charged and launched with great ferocity. Every single ship she hit almost erupted into flames immediately. She had an amazing amount of fire power.

Hiccup performed many maneuvers that scared me half to death. There was a point where I thought he fell. My heart stopped and I screamed out his name. I wondered if anyone had even known that he had fallen. I felt better when I saw him more clearly on Toothless's back, but I still didn't like the fact he was still out there. Not only did Berk need their future chief, but our baby needed it's father. Toothless was sharp as always and followed Frostbite in blasting many other ships with his plasma blast.

The Night Furies didn't do all the work. The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnutt, were overjoyed to blow things up. Barf and Belch seemed to feel the same way. They would fill a boat with gas then ignite it. They did this with six different boats.

Fishlegs had Meatlug spew. Her fire was unique because it would just burn a hole in the ship and it would sink quite rapidly. They also hit six different boats.

Snotlout also had a few tricks up his sleeve. After Hookfang ran out of fire, he had Hookfang light up and fly into the Beserkers sails. This, of course, set them on fire and Snotlout took down twelve boats.

Hiccup had also only taken down six boats. Frostbite though, it was weird. Toothless usually had to force a lot of shots out after six, but Frostbite seemed to have no limit. Frostbite herself took down fifteen ships on her own! I don't know how that was possible. A Night Fury can only shoot out six shots without exerting themselves. Frostbite had fifteen and she looked like she could keep going.

Dagur finally retreated with the last five boats and Hiccup led the flight back to Berk. I was furious with him. I could have taken out those other five boats. We could have ended the war right there! Hiccup dismounted and shot me an angry look. I didn't care. I was mad with him too.

He marched straight up to me slowly as if to make me double think my actions. When he was right in front of me, I wound up and went for the punch. I was not ready for what happened next. Hiccup stopped my fist. He grabbed my wrist so tightly I felt as if he was cutting of the circulation to my hand. I tried to pull my hand free, but I could not. Hiccup drug me to the house. I tried to stop him, but he kept pulling.

Once inside he finally let my arm free. He closed the door and locked it. I went to go punch him again, and again he stopped me. Before I could raise my other hand, Hiccup grabbed that one too. This was strange. Usually I can take Hiccup down quite easily, but at that time I couldn't fight against him.

"I am going to give you the chance to explain." he said obviously holding a lot of anger back. "What in Hel's name were you thinking going out into battle?"

"I am a warrior!" I said with fervor. "I fight to protect my people. If I was out there with Stormfly, we could have..." Hiccup slammed me up against a wall. Then I was becoming scared. Hiccup had never done that to me before. I tried to fight free from his grip, but then I noticed something that made me shiver. _Hiccup was stronger than me. _

"For Odin's sake!" he screamed. "I told you no flying! I told you to stay put. You could have been killed!" He pressed me harder against the wall. It was starting to hurt.

"I was fine!" I shot back. "We could have sent Dagur running for good!"

"You are pregnant!" Hiccup screamed as he started to shake me. "You need to think of this baby first!"

"I can still fight!" I yelled. "I can take care of myself!" Hiccup's eyes then darkened and he threw me on to the floor. I have take several hits, I have fallen several times, I have even been severely burned, but nothing hurt worse than being thrown to the ground that evening. My body ached and I was afraid of what might have happened to the baby.

"You are not that strong!" Hiccup said his voice started to choke with tears. I turned to see his face, tears were flowing down his face. "It's one thing for you to fight, but it's a completely different matter when our baby is involved." He then came over to me. I couldn't help but shake as he drew near to me. He then picked me up gently, took me to bed, then cradled me. "I love you and our baby too much to let you risk not only your life, but our baby's life too." Hiccup pulled me in closer to his chest, wrapped his legs around mine, and buried his head into my hair. "I don't want to lose you."

"Hiccup," I spoke. I soon felt him shaking, he was scared. "Babe, I just wanted to..."

"Promise me." He interrupted. "Promise me that you will not do anything that will put you in danger like that ever again!"

"Hiccup," I started.

"Promise me!" He said.

"I can't..." I tried to speak.

"PROMISE ME!" He said making my face look at his. I now knew that my being pregnant was something that Hiccup was worried about. He had been overprotective before, but he had never gotten to this point. I finally realized what I needed to do.

"Okay." I said snuggling back into his chest. "I promised."


	17. Challenge 17

After Hiccup left with Astrid, I went to find Frostbite. I was proud of her, but I was also scared for her. Fifteen shots. That was dangerous. I found her on the ground still. She barely even breathed.

_"Frostbite." _I said rubbing my head against hers. _"Please wake up." _At first she was unresponsive, but after a little bit she opened her eyes. _"Thank goodness!" _Frost bite looked at me then tried to stand. Her legs couldn't support her weight. I knew she needed help. She needed Gobber. I pulled her onto my back and started walking towards Gobber's den._ "Don't worry Gobber will fix you right up!"_ I said.

_"No!"_ She whimpered. _"No humans."_

_"Frostbite, you don't have much of a choice. It's either die, or see Gobber." _I said. _"Could you please put your prejudice aside for a bit and do this for me." _Frostbite heaved a heavy sigh.

_"Only if you are there the whole time."_ She consented. She closed her eyes again and I got to Gobber's den. I let out a roar and out came Gobber.

"Hello Toothless, what can I help you with?" he asked. I let Frostbite gently down and pushed Gobber to her. "Oh I see. You sure she'll let me touch her?" I nodded. Gobber gave her a light scratch behind the ears then started to examine her. "She's the one that made the fifteen shots, isn't she?" Gobber asked. I nodded and he opened her mouth. I was a little worried about what she might do. Frostbite did nothing and Gobber closed her mouth. "She severely burned her own mouth, but besides that she is just tired. I will give Hiccup something to give her in the morning. It would probably be best if she didn't fly for a while." I nodded and picked her up again. I carefully brought her home.

Hiccup opened the door. His eyes were swollen, and he seemed regretful. After I put Frostbite on my bed I went over to Hiccup. I nudged up against him gently. Hiccup saw me and wrapped his arms around my neck. I could sense the guilt he was feeling.

"I am the worst person in the world." he said. "How could I do that? If it was Snotlout, it would be understandable." Hiccup then turned from me and looked at his hands. "But it was Astrid. My wife. The woman carrying my unborn child." he kept staring at his hands and I nudged him again. "Bud you need to help me." He said rubbing my head. "I swear to Odin, that I will never lay another hand on Astrid, the way I did today, ever again. Please help me hold true to that."

_"I will." _I crooned. Hiccup started to cry. He sat there and sobbed.

"Oh gods what have I done?!" Hiccup cried. I heard footsteps and turned to see Astrid. She had a look of forgiveness on her face and love in her eyes.

"You haven't done anything." she said sitting next to him. "You are just trying to protect me."

"Well I am doing a horrible job since I hurt you." Hiccup said looking away from her.

"Look I am fine and the baby is fine." Astrid said. "You were right... I need to think of the baby more. I could have done some really bad damage."

"That is not an excuse!" He yelled. "What I did was deplorable!"

"But it was the only way to get me to listen." Astrid replied. Everything then went silent as Hiccup continued to stare at the floor and Astrid leaned up against him. "Hiccup," Astrid started breaking the silence. "I love you." A smile finally crossed Hiccup's face.

"I love you too." he said finally looking at her.

"You know, I don't like sleeping without you." She smiled as she grabbed his hand. Hiccup let Astrid lead him upstairs and I went back to Frostbite. She was starting to stir and I was curious.

_"Hey, how are you doing?" _I asked. Frostbite went to move only to fall again.

_"I feel like someone is trying to tear off my wings and my mouth feels raw." _She replied.

_"Well that's what happens when you fire 15 shots." _I stated.

_"What?" _She was shocked.

_"You fired fifteen shots." _I reiterated. Frostbite gulped.

_"That's impossible." _She said. _"My shot limit is 4!" _My eyes grew wide. If her shot limit is four, how did she?

_"What is the last thing you remember?" _I asked her. I was really worried now.

_"I remember hearing the horn and going outside with you." _She started. _"Then I heard him. The deranged psychopath who killed my daddy! Soon all that went through my head was the phrase: 'Make Red Your Claws With Human Blood... Obliterate The Human Filth... Torch The Humans Like A wood... The Rebellion is coming...*' That's all I remember." _My eyes grew wide.

_"Frostbite, that is Red-Rage!**" _I said. The last time that Red-Rage was present was when the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus*** was Queen. _"That anger... How much hostility do you hold for humans?"_

_"No Toothless!" _Frostbite spoke._ "I am growing quite fond of Hiccup and his mate Astrid. I am starting to like the humans here! I wouldn't hurt anyone here!"_

_"Then why Frostbite?" _I asked. _"Why did you let Red-Rage take over you?"_

_"It was the deranged psychopath! I can't stand him."_ She said. Her eyes then started to glow with anger. _"He needs to die!"_

_"Frostbite, stop!"_ I roared. _"You need to keep your mind off of this guy, or the Red-Rage..." _I swallowed hard. _"The Red-rage will consume you."_ Frostbite's eyes grew wide and then she started to cry.

_"Toothless," _she whimpered. _"I don't want to lose my mind!"_

_"Its going to be okay." _I said. _"We caught it early. This is what I want you to do. I want you to concentrate on something that makes you really happy."_

_"Like what?" _She asked.

_"Anything." _I replied. Frostbite thought a minute then smiled.

_"I found it!" _She said.

_"Now share it with me." _I said. Frostbite let out a soft giggle.

_"I think I want to keep this one to myself for a little bit." _She replied. I nodded and cuddled in next to her. What we needed was a good night's sleep.

* * *

**_* A quote from dragon's possessed with Red-Rage in Book 9 of the series._**

**_** Red-Rage is also from the 9th book in the series._**

**_*** The original name in the 1st book of the series for the Green/Red Death was the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus._**


	18. Challenge 18

Several weeks passed and Astrid's baby bump was way more prominent. As concerned as I was for the fact I was going to be a father, I was super excited about the baby. Every morning before I fed the dragons, I would rub the bump and shower it with kisses. I would then kiss Astrid and started to do my daily patrols.

Toothless wouldn't wear the new tail I made him. I did keep it in a safe place so that it didn't get destroyed. We have had several battles with Dagur since that one day. One thing that confused me, was that Toothless always seemed to tell Frostbite to stay behind. She would comply at first, but then she would come toward the end and would blow up everything in sight. After every battle her mouth would be severely burned.

It was weird. Frostbite was friendlier toward us, but also seemed distant. I didn't know what was going on, but Toothless seemed to get more worried after every battle. He wouldn't let anyone near Frostbite for a while, until he knew he was okay. I don't know what was going on, but it did seem as if Frostbite was a different dragon in battle.

Anyways back to the story. Astrid was starting to get a bit impatient about the saddle I promised to make her. I really didn't want her flying. I had been putting it off, but Astrid was starting to get after me about it. I finally sat down and started to draw out different designs. I hate designing Nadder saddles, especially for Astrid. She is so competitive. I had to make it safe and aerodynamic. Not an easy combo considering the way a saddle sits on a Deadly Nadder. Plus this is for Astrid, and I wanted to make it so amazing that she would never ask for another one.

I took me several hours, but I finally had designed the perfect saddle. It was as light as a feather and had a beautiful design. Not only was it stylish but safe too! It had four metal loops that you could attach a harness to. And the harness, oh it was one of my best works! I made it so it could be adjusted to however big Astrid could get. It also had beautiful detailing and comfy.

There was a catch... I had to measure Astrid. Astrid became very self-conscious of her body. If my mom was right, Astrid was 5 months pregnant. Astrid didn't like me staring at her belly and she also wouldn't be as intimate as before either. I was starting to feel neglected, and I couldn't understand why. She was absolute divine! All the changes that Frigg was doing to Astrid's body to prepare her for motherhood was gorgeous. A huge plus was her breast were getting bigger. I really don't care about looks, but they are a plus.

I had to be sneaky. So one morning I crept up behind Astrid as she was preparing breakfast and wrapped my arms around her. Astrid trembled under me. Why was she so nervous.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked. Astrid removed my hands.

"Its just that... I just don't want to be touched right now." She said walking away. I knew better. I went to face her and knelt down next to her belly.

"Morning bud!" I said to the bump. I was forcing myself to want a boy. "Do you know that your momma is the most beautiful woman?" I looked up at her and saw the shock in her eyes. "She is and we are the luckiest people in the world. Not only do you have her as a momma," I said moving my face up next to her. "But I have her as my lovely wife." Astrid gave a relieved giggle.

"You are so ridiculous." she laughed. I finally was able to wrap my arms around her completely. That was all I needed. I gave her a passionate kiss and felt something new. I looked at Astrid with big eyes and put my hands back on her belly. There it was again and a third time. I felt it. The baby kicked. I couldn't have been more proud.

"Hi baby!" I said more excited. Our baby, our first baby started to finally communicate with me. At that moment I didn't care if it was going to a boy. It was my baby. I never felt so much love in my life. Well I mean I love Astrid, but this is a different kind of love. It was brand new, and it was an incredible feeling. I put my face up against the bump and felt it kick up against my face. "Astrid... This is..." I looked back at her face. "Amazing."

Astrid's smile became wider. I kissed her again and then, after breakfast, left for the forge. It took me till late afternoon but I finished the saddle and harness.

Not too soon either. The Beserkers were here and getting ready to attack. I ran back to my house and saw Astrid leaving with Stormfly in toe.

"Hiccup it's another attack." She said trying to run. I threw the new saddle on Stormfly's back and fastened it down.

"Astrid," I said turning to her and fastening the harness around her. "Go to the cove! You know exactly where to hide." I didn't wait for her reply. I hugged her closely, picked her up, and fastened her to Stormfly's back. "Stormfly, go to the Cove!" Stormfly took off and I went to Toothless. He was pushing Frostbite back inside the house. I wondered why he didn't want her to join us. She was a really good fighter. After Frostbite went back inside the house, Toothless quickly run over to me. I quickly jumped on his back and took off into the sky.


	19. Challenge 19

It took forever to convince Frostbite to stay put. In every battle we come smacks, her Red-Rage gets worse. The only way to keep the Red-Rage away, is for her to stay put and think of that happy thing... what ever that is. I have asked her to join Astrid and Stormfly in the cove, but she always ends up in the middle of battle.

This time I hoped she stayed in the den and that would be the wall that kept her away. I don't know how much longer she can fight the Red-Rage. I am hoping that the war will end very soon.

Hiccup and I flew into battle. Hookfang let loose and torched several boats. I think he took down 10 this time. Barf and Belch had found a new strategy where they could could get two boats at one shot. They took down 12. Meatlug used up her shot limit but realized that her bludgeon like tail could break holes into the ships. She took down 10. I still only had 6 shots leaving me at six ships I could take down. Once I ran out, Hiccup and I started playing decoy so the others could get more ships. We had 38 ship down and 12 to go. I didn't know how we could take them down... We were all out of fire.

My heart sank as I heard the sound that I didn't want to hear. Frostbite came soaring in her reddish-pink eyes glowing like fire. I swooped down after her trying to not let her exceed her shot limit.

"Frostbite! I told you to stay at the den!" I said coming up next to her. That's when I heard the saddest and most terrifying thing ever.

_"Make Red Your Claws With Human Blood... Obliterate The Human Filth... Torch The Humans Like A Wood... The Rebellion is coming."_ Frostbite screeched. When she finally got to Dagur's boat, she sent multiple blasts into it. _"Obliterate The Human Filth!" _She screamed.

_"Frostbite, no!"_ I roared. I flew up next to her. _"Frostbite can you hear me?"_

_"Make Red Your Claws With Human Blood... Obliterate The Human Filth... Torch The Humans Like A Wood... The Rebellion is coming."_ She yelled. She took down 11 ships and the Beserkers retreated. Frostbite then turned and with the same glow in her eyes, started shooting at everyone.

_"Frostbite!"_ I screamed. She shot at Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. I finally got in front of her. _"Frostbite!"_ She was charging up for another blow. _"Frostbite, think of something happy!"_ She couldn't hear me. As she started to shoot, I flew away. I needed to lead her away from everyone.

We went through the woods. Frostbite was constantly firing shots at me. No matter how hard I yelled, she couldn't hear me. Hiccup and I tried evasive maneuvers, but she is a Night Fury. It was not hard for her to follow. Unfortunately, our luck ran out and Frostbite hit my tail. Hiccup and I were used to the emergency landing, but still doesn't mean it was a easy way down. I was thankful it was in the cove. The crash landing sent Hiccup flying off of me. I first made sure he was alright then looked for Frostbite.

Frostbite wasn't as lucky. When the Red-Rage finally let go of her, she fell into cove. As she fell, Frostbite's body twisted and turned and landed in the water with a sickening smack. I dove in after her and drug her to shore. I had seen the look on her face when she fell , she was unconsious. It took a couple minutes, but she woke up.

_"Toothless what happened?"_ She asked as she looked around. She realized where she was and the looked toward my tail. _"It happened... I did... I..."_ Frostbite's strength gave out and she collapsed. Hiccup pulled out my emergency tail and Stormfly and I took Frostbite back to the village.

After a week Frostbite was strong enough to fly. She started to distance herself from me. This really upset me and I forced myself next to her, but she wouldn't talk to me. One morning I noticed that she was missing. When I had found her, she looked as if she was ready to leave.

_"What's going on?"_ I asked. Frostbite looked at me mournfully then turned back to the sky.

_"I told you I am a taboo."_ She said. _"This war is my fault."_

_"You are not a taboo. This isn't your fault!"_ I replied with earnest. I heard her start to whimper.

_"It's best that I leave."_ Frostbite cried. I felt my heart sink.

_"No, it's not for the best that you leave! What am I going to do without you?"_ I pleaded as I felt tears build into my own eyes.

_"You will forget me soon enough."_ She choked on her own voice.

_"No! I won't ever forget you! You have to stay here with me. We're mates for life!"_ I shouted.

_"The longer I stay the more of a danger I become not only to the humans but to you."_ Frostbite replied turning toward me with tears.

_"You are not a threat to me!"_ I roared.

_"Yes I am!"_ She screamed. _"I've already almost killed you once!"_ She turned back to the sky. _"Because I love you, I have to leave you."_ And with that being said she took off into the sky and flew away. I tried to take off after her only to fall back to the ground.

_"No! Frostbite come back! Don't leave me! Don't go!" _I followed her as far as I could. _"Frostbite please! I can't live without you! I love you! Stay with me!"_ I finally ran out of ground and watched her disappear into the sky. I couldn't help but scream at the top of my lungs as she vanished. _"FROSTBITE!"_


	20. Challenge 20

The war has been put on pause. The sea had froze over. The baby was getting bigger within Astrid, which, to her dismay, was making her waistline a bit bigger. I was falling in love with the pregnant look. Astrid always seemed to glow and she asked for my help more often. Thank you Frigg! I can so get used to that!

Frostbite vanished and Toothless finally starting using the tail I made for him. He would be gone all day, making duties a lot harder to do. He would return at night exhausted and hungry. I don't know what he was up to, but it was starting to worry me.

But that wasn't the only thing I was worried about. Because of the war, we haven't had time to fish. I made Mulch and Bucket stay behind to harvest all the fields. We do have a lot of produce and grain, but basically no protein. We have our yaks and chicken for milk and eggs, but this winter was going to be a harsh one.

I cut open some of the ice with Fishleg's gronkle iron sword, and insisted that we at least try fishing. We did end up with a good amount of fish. I sent Snotlout to hunt boars several times. He also brought back wild turkey and deer. Thanks to this extra meat we were going to make it through winter and devastating winter.

One day after Toothless had left, I went to spend time with Astrid. She had been getting very bored and upset. I do admit that I haven't been paying much attention to her lately with the war and all. So I decided that I needed to "rekindle" the romance. Astrid was still asleep and so I prepared breakfast.

Soon, I heard Astrid start to stir and I went up the stairs. I sat down next to her and caressed her face.

"Hiccup I am not in the mood." she said sleep still in her voice.

"I am not after that." I whispered into her ears. "Its time to wake up beautiful."

"Hiccup punch yourself in the shoulder for saying something so cheesy." Astrid moaned. I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Come on babe." I said nibbling her ear. "I made breakfast."

"Go away." she giggled. I knew she was awake now. She never giggled when she was sleepy. Astrid also loves to make me work for her affection. I put one of my arm's under her and rubbed her swollen belly.

"I slaved over breakfast for you." I exaggerated. "You have to come and eat it before the dragons do."

"Well," she started as she tried to sit up. Astrid's belly was a lot bigger. I guess it's hard to get up and down when you are seven months pregnant. I helped her up and saw the look on her face... Defeat. I know Astrid has been feeling worthless. She went from doing hard labor everyday to nothing at all. I could also tell that she didn't like the way she looked either. "You know just let the dragons have it." She said.

"Astrid," I said sweetly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." she replied softly.

"Astrid." I pried.

"How can you stand it?" she asked me.

"Stand what?" I replied.

"This!" she said gesturing to all of her. "I don't move much anymore, I looked like I got hit in the face, and I am bigger around than Fishlegs!" She put her face in her hands and started to cry. Oh I hate it when she cries.

"It is not physically possible for anyone to being bigger than Fishlegs." I said. "Astrid, sweetheart, I love the way you look." I wrapped my arms around her. "I know this will sound cheesy to you, but I really like the pregnant look." Astrid glared at me. "I'm serious! You have this certain glow in your face, and oh gods is it gorgeous. You are and always will be the most beautiful girl in the Barbaric Archipelago."

"You don't mind the fact that I am bigger than a house?" she asked.

"I think that Frigg has blessed us. I actually really like the baby belly." I wasn't lying either. I really, really, really, really like the baby belly. Astrid then smiled.

"Well since you like it, it is not that bad." she said standing up. "We better get to breakfast before the dragons do." She smiled as she went to the stairs. I followed close behind her to make sure I could catch her if she fell. She had missed a step the day before. Thanks to Stormfly, she didn't fall. I had put everyone on rations for the winter. I made sure we were also rationed. I did not want to start out on the wrong foot as I was learning to be chief. I gave half of my rations to Astrid. She didn't know this otherwise she wouldn't take it. She was eating for two so I needed to make sure she had enough without showing any dictatorship to the village.

After a breakfast of eggs and yaks milk, I put Astrid's harness on her.

"What are you doing?" she asked playfully. I finished with the last buckle, boy was I glad I made it adjustable.

"We are going on a flight." I said smiling.

"Do I have to wear the harness? You are going to be riding with me." she asked with baby dragon eyes. Anything but those eyes!

"Yes you have to wear the harness." I said with guilt tearing at my insides. I wanted so much to abide by her request, but I also made myself think of her safety. "It'll make me feel better."

"Okay." she said. After putting the saddle on Stormfly, I helped Astrid onto her back. I attached Astrid to the saddle and hopped up behind her.

"Alright Stormfly. Take us around the island." I said. Stormfly gave a shriek of joy then we took off.


	21. Challenge 21

Hiccup really made me feel like a Queen, and with as tomboyish as I am, I really enjoyed it. He didn't do a lot of girly romantic stuff. He knew that kind of stuff was ridiculous in my mind. Even though I am not fond of the harness, but I guess I will wear it for Hiccup. We took an amazing flight around the island. It reminded me of my first flight with Hiccup, except this one was on Stormfly and Hiccup was behind me. Still had the same feeling though.

After we landed, Hiccup then took me to the forge.

"Astrid close your eyes." He said. I glared at him. "Please!" He begged sweetly. I rolled my eyes then closed them. I heard Hiccup go into the forge and come back out. "Hold your hands out." I held out my hands and felt a wooden handle. "Okay you can open your eyes." I opened my eyes and saw to this day the most beautiful ornate axe.

"Hiccup. It's beautiful and so light. Is this gronkle iron?" I asked. Hiccup blushed as his goofy smile grew even wider.

"Yeah, I begged Fishlegs to let me borrow Meatlug for a little bit. Found out that sand stone mix with the digestive juice in Meatlug's stomach make gronkle iron. Only the best for the best." He said. I put my hand up against his face as if I was going to kiss him then plucked out one of his hairs. "Ow! What was that for." He asked.

"Do you expect me to pluck out one of my own?" I replied with a smile. I took the hair and split it on the axe. This sucker was sharp! "So will you allow me to test it out?" I asked.

"Of course!" he said. "Do you want to go to the usual spot?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Only if we can bring rope along." I said with a sinister smile. Hiccup gave me a confused look then shrugged his shoulders.

"Anything you want." He said. We grabbed some rope, hopped on Stormfly, and headed to the clearing. At first I threw the axe at my throwing tree. It was an amazing axe. The weight was perfect. It didn't wobble in the air, making my aim perfect. I love being perfect. After every throw Hiccup would go and take the axe out of the tree for me. One time when Hiccup went to retrieve the axe, I grabbed the rope and followed him. After he got my axe out, I tied him against the tree. I then took the axe back to my usual spot and started to aim. "You're not doing what I think you are doing, right?" I smiled as I let the axe loose. The axe landed right above his head. "Astrid this isn't cool." he said. I got my axe and went back to my spot. I threw it again this time hitting right next to his head. "Astrid, whatever I did I am sorry!" I just smiled. This was fun.

"Aw come on babe. You know I would never kill, unless I have to." I said before sending another toss his way. The axe landed on the other side of his head and I figured I had, had enough. I switched my position and cut the rope that bound my husband. "Well this was fun." I smiled. Hiccup slumped down to the ground. I walked over took my axe out of the tree and kissed Hiccup on the head. "Thank you sweetie." I said starting to walk toward Stormfly.

"Next time," Hiccup said breathlessly. "We are not bringing rope." He stood up and staggered a little bit, but found his footing quickly. We went back home and I put the axe in my heirloom chest. After Hiccup helped me upstairs, he went back out to the door and tried to call Toothless. He hadn't returned yet and it was really dark. After about an hour of calling Toothless Hiccup came back inside.

"Where's Toothless?" I asked. Worry had spread all over Hiccup's face.

"I don't know. I can't hear him." Said Hiccup. Hiccup rarely gets upset and that night, he was very upset.

"Well Snoggletog is coming up, maybe he is getting something for you." I replied trying to raise his spirits. Hiccup nodded quietly and came upstairs.

The next morning Hiccup looked outside and didn't find Toothless. After breakfast Hiccup looked at me.

"Can I borrow Stormfly for a little bit?" He asked. "I want to see if I can find Toothless". I nodded and Hiccup left. I also was beginning to worry about Toothless, but then thought of Snoggletog.

"Great Odin! I need to find Snoggletog gifts. One for Stormfly, Toothless, and one for Hiccup." I said aloud. "Well Stormfly is easy. She likes chicken roasted with butter and rosemary. Toothless likes grilled and lightly salted and peppered salmon so I don't have to worry about him. But Hiccup... I though about my gronkle iron axe. He gives me everything. If he found out there was something I wanted, he would out of his way to get it. He makes me feel as if I have Valhalla here on earth. Hiccup never asks for anything. Doesn't even hint at what he wants. I needed to figure it out.

I went to the forge hoping that Gobber could help me.

"Why hello, Mrs. Haddock! How are you today?" he said.

"Gobber, you know you can call me Astrid, right?" I replied as I felt my face get warm.

"I know," started Gobber. "But I can see that you like to hear it." I giggled a little bit. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering what to give Hiccup for Snoggletog. Do you have any ideas?" I said getting a bit more serious. Gobber smiled.

"You know that Hiccup already has everything he wants." said Gobber. I gave him a confused look. "Hiccup has wanted you for a very long time. Watching Hiccup on your wedding day was like watching a child receiving Snoggletog gifts from Odin." I do remember how giddy Hiccup acted the day we got married.

"But there has to be something else!" I said. Gobber shook his head.

"You are carrying the 'something else.'" Gobber smiled. "He's wanted a family with you." He then rubbed my belly. "No matter how early it is."

"But I don't want to be empty handed when Snoggletog comes around." I said. Gobber smiled.

"I think I have an idea." he said smiling. He then whispered in my ear.

"It's perfect!" I said and sent a message through a terrible terror. "Please make it in time!"


	22. Challenge 22

It was the middle of winter. Devastating winter would be here soon and ground me till spring. I needed to find Frostbite and fast! I had been flying now for three months and still haven't found her. The tail that Hiccup made me hurt and didn't work so well after the first few flights. This day it had been worse. I was scanning the skies and the ground for Frostbite when I heard a snap. The cloth was now limp and couldn't hold against the wind. I prepared myself for a crash landing and landed in the snow. This was going to be quite the dilemma. I was miles from home and it would be too dangerous to travel by claw.

I decided I was going to have to wait out winter on this strange island. It had a horrid smell. The smell of... dead dragons. I immediately knew I had to use extreme caution around this area. The humans here hunted dragons.

First thing I had to do was find food. I was hungry. I sauntered over to a little pond and burned a hole in the ice big enough for me to slip through. After catching my fill I surfaced and went to find shelter. I found a little cave in the middle of nowhere and started a fire. It was nice to warm up after that cold swim. I wondered how I was going to get back to Berk. Even after devastating winter had ended, I still needed to figure out how to get back. I couldn't fly. I had no clue what I was going to do.

I was on that island several days, but it wasn't until the third day that I found out exactly where I was. I heard it, the awful psycho deranged scream. I was on Beserk Island. I had to find another place, but there wasn't any islands for miles. I had run at eery chance I could get, you can't hide from Dagur the Deranged. I immediately went in search for another shelter. As I searched, I saw a most disgusting and horrible sight. It was like a zombie graveyard full of dead dragons. Dagur had killed them. the stench was almost intolerable and my fear rose. I needed to keep myself calm. Psychopaths can smell fear. I found another cave in the steep cliffs. It would be hard for a human to climb these cliffs, but not a dragon. It was the safest place to hide from Dagur.

One day as I was going after fish, I heard something that made my green blood run cold. The deranged scream. I started to run toward my shelter, but I was too late. Dagur had found me. As I turned to see where he was, he was right on my tail. Almost literally. I ran even faster, hoping to lose him in the woods, but Dagur knew this island better than I did. He had me cornered.

"A Night Fury!" He exclaimed in his deranged manner. He looked over at my back and gave a evil smile. "And not just any Night Fury it looks like either." didn't know where to go. If my tail was working I would have flown out of there, but I was stuck. "You made a wonderful decision. You have just ended this war. Where is Hiccup? I know you can't fly without him." Dagur poisonously said licking his lips. He really is a disgustingly deranged psychopath.

_"Help__! Anybody! Help me!" _I roared. _"I can't fly!"_

"Hiccup come out, I found your dragon." sang Dagur. He came closer to me and I fired a warning shot. "Ooo! A little feisty I see." Dagur laughed.

_"Please!" _I cried out. _"I can't fly! Help me. Somebody help me!" _Dagur tried coming close again and I fired another shot nearly missing him.

"Come on Night Fury. With you, I can take over the Barbaric Archipelago." said the nut job. I fired my third shot. I was running out.

_"Somebody, Anybody!" _I screamed. I felt as if no one could hear my cries. I fired the last of my shots trying to keep Dagur away from me and now I was defenseless. _"Please someone!"_

"You can't run anymore can you?" he laughed. Dagur started to lunge at me when a dark blue blast of fire knocked him off his feet. I looked up into the sky.

_"FROSTBITE!" _I shouted out in joy. Frostbite landed right in front of me baring her teeth at Dagur.

"The white Night Fury!" said Dagur in awe. Frostbite then fired at him and hit him. Unfortunately it didn't kill him, but his face was badly burned. Frostbite then motioned for me to run and I complied. It wasn't until we made it to my cave in the cliff that we started to breath a bit more comfortably. I looked at the beauty before me, ran toward her, and rubbed up against her.

_"Frostbite! My darling!" _I said about ready to cry. _"I have missed you so much. I have searched everywhere for you! Life has been miserable without you!" _I then put my nose against her and blew smoke in her nostrils. Frostbite seemed a little shocked.

_"You were searching for me?" _she asked in disbelief.

_"Of course I was!"_ I said rubbing up against her some more.

_"But I left you. Why would you want to find me?" _Frostbite whimpered as if she was hoping for this day.

_"Because I love you. No one could ever replace you!"_ I said and then blew another puff of smoke into her nostrils. _"I know you left to protect me, but Frostbite, I want you back! You didn't let the Red-Rage take you this time! I am so proud of you. We can go back to Berk and continue where we left off." _I smiled as I continued to rub up against her. _"How did you do it? How did you beat the Red-Rage?"_

_"I did what you told me."_ Frostbite replied._ "Think of something that made me really happy."_

_"What was it? What was the happy thought?" _I asked. Frostbite pawed at the ground as if she was super embarrassed.

_"It's silly." _She replied.

_"Oh come on it can't be that silly." _I said. I really wanted to know.

_"P-p-promise you won't freak out?" _She asked. I knew this had to do with me.

_"I promise!" _I said smiled. Frostbite rubbed her head up under my neck. I love it when she does that.

_"I think about having dragonets with you." _She replied. I froze for a minute. I really wanted that too! Especially after seeing the happiness that Hiccups has when he is around Astrid's belly.

_"Really?" _I replied solemnly. _"You want to have a clutch?"* _Frostbite just nodded. _"You know, we can have a clutch if you want."_

_"I think it would be best to wait till after the war is over." _She replied. My heart jumped.

_"So you are going to go back to Berk with me?" _I asked. Frostbite put her nose up against mine and blew some smoke into my nostrils.

_"Yeah, I want to go home." _She replied. I couldn't have been happier. I have been waiting for this day. The day she would call my home her home. She situated herself on my tail and we took off for Berk.


	23. Challenge 23

_**Author's Note: For those of you that don't know who Frostbite is... Please go back and read the story again... Otherwise you are going to miss some of the plot of the story. Thank you!**_

_**sselhtootandpuccih**_

* * *

I searched in the morning for Toothless and couldn't find him. The afternoon was saved for my chief duties and finishing my Snoggletog gift for Astrid. I spent hours in Gobber's workshop drawing it out in my sketchbook. It was going to be perfect. I had traded a lot of the furs that Toothless and I got during the summer for a sunstone. It was going to be hard work, but I was ready to put in the effort. I would do anything for Astrid to prove to her that I love her.

The sunstone was a truely magnificent find. Legend has it that a sunstone leads you like a compass out of stormy seas. Even if it is not true, it is still a pretty stone. I had traded twenty good pelts for one sunstone! It was worth it though. I also traded some of my inventions for some silver.

I spent the remainder of that day fashioning the silver into the shape I wanted it. I didn't finish it that day. It actually took me a week to complete it. But it was some of my best work!

Astrid started to become very secretive. I hate it when she does that. I know she doesn't realize it, but when she trying to keep a secret she becomes a bit distant. She is less affectionate.

I guess it was okay. I was busy with my chief duties, finding Toothless, and finishing Astrid's gift. But you would think at night when we went to bed she would cuddle a little. I had to figure out what she was hiding.

One night, I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Hi." she said starting to squirm out of my arms. I was not going to let her get away this time.

"What are you up to?" I said kissing her cheek.

"Nothing." she said still struggling a little bit.

"I love you." I said kissing her jawline. She started to push back into me. Astrid does that when she wants me to do something.

"I love you more." she said batting her eyelashes. I now knew she really wanted me to let her go. I wasn't going to give in.

"That's not possible." I said moving my lips down her neck. Astrid then turned to face me.

"Do you really want to go there?" she said.

"I can." I replied.

"How could you love me more?" she asked.

"Well since you are the love of my life, and the baby that the love of my life and I have made is inside of you. I have to have way more love for you." I said triumphantly. Astrid just smiled.

"I am one up on you. Because not only does my body hold my heart, but it also hold's the baby's. I am one with the baby right now, so I have the feelings of the baby added to mine. In conclusion, I have more love for you." She smiled. I hate it when I can't come up with a comeback. She went to leave my arms and I pulled her in closer to me.

"Astrid..." I started. "I know you are keeping a secret from me." I leaned my head up against hers. "Why won't you tell me?"

"I am not keeping a secret." She replied not looking into my eyes.

"Yes you are." I said. "We promised that we wouldn't keep secrets." I said I really thought she trusted me.

"Var will forgive me." Astrid said trying to push out of my arms.

"Will you at least tell me why you won't tell me?" I asked. Astrid looked at me then sighed.

"Do you promise not to pry about it if I tell you why?" she asked.

"As Var as my witness, I will not pry." I assured her. She snuggled into my chest.

"It's for Snoggletog." Astrid replied. "I really want it to be a surprise." I smiled.

"Alright I won't ask anymore about it." I said. Well that was a load off of my mind.

Snoggletog finally came. I woke up that cold morning and quietly went downstairs. I had Stormfly light the fire since Toothless hadn't come back. Stormfly seemed happy to help though. I quickly went to my coat pocket and pulled out a leather pouch. I had made Astrid a protection amulet and set the sunstone in the middle. It hung from a black cord and was an inch and a half in diameter. I put Astrid's gift in my pocket and went back upstairs.

I snuggled in close to her and stroked her belly.

"Happy Snoggletog baby." I whispered. I then kissed Astrid's belly and heard Astrid stir. "Happy Snoggletog, Mrs. Haddock." Astrid smiled.

"Happy Snoggletog babe." she replied. We lied there and stared at each other quietly for a little bit. It was like nothing else existed. No war, no worries, no chief duties, it was just me and my family.

Astrid and I slowly got up and went downstairs. We had a humble breakfast of yak butter and bread for breakfast and then sat next to the fire pit. I pulled out the leather pouch and handed it to Astrid.

"Happy Snoggletog Astrid." I said. Astrid opened the pouch and pulled out the amulet.

"Hiccup, it's... it's... it's amazing! Is that a sunstone?" she asked. I nodded.

"Only the best for my wife." I replied pulling her close to me. Astrid hugged me tightly then kissed me.

"Your are the best!" she said standing up and moving to the other side of the room. Out of a basket, Astrid pulled out a leather wrapped gift. She looked at it unsure then handed it to me. "Happy Snoggletog." She said her voice quivering. I removed the leather and saw a super brand new, clean, thick book. The pages were perfectly cut and it had a Night Fury crest on it.

"Astrid," I started. I was amazed. "I don't know what to say."

"Open it." she replied. I did as she said and my mouth dropped. The pages were a bright white and blank. It was like they were waiting to be written on.

"Astrid... it's... fantastic." I replied in a shocked tone.

"You like it?" she asked. I felt a stupid smile come across my face.

"What's not to like?!" I exclaimed. I pulled her close to me and kissed her. When I didn't think things could get better I heard a familiar sound. Astrid and I looked at each other then went outside. I looked into the sky and my heart jumped for joy. "Toothless! Frostbite! You're home."


	24. Challenge 24

Hiccup and I ran outside and received the best Snoggletog present. Toothless and Frostbite were back. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Toothless tightly.

"I thought I told you never to stay away that long again!" he said about ready to cry. Toothless gave an apologetic growl and looked at me. After Hiccup let go of him, he came up to me and cooed at my belly.

"I am fine Toothless. I am happy to see you too!" I said wrapping my arms around him.

"So that's why he was gone for so long." Hiccup said looking at Toothless's tail. "Astrid check this out!" I went toward Toothless's tail and saw what Hiccup was talking about.

"The gears teeth are broken!" I said with surprise. "How does that happen?" Hiccup looked over the design for a minute then at me.

"The way I had set up the gears was so Toothless didn't have a heavy weight on his tail. If there is too much weight, he can't fly." He said stroking his chin. "The gear's teeth were made of a thinner metal." He then took off the tail. "Looks like it will only last for a couple days at most. It is not a permanent fix." I nodded.

Then something weird happened Frostbite came up to me. She has never come up to anyone! Last time she got close to a human, she almost killed Hiccup. Hiccup dropped everything he was doing and stood in between me and Frostbite. Frostbite first gave a startled look the hung her head.

"I'm sorry Frostbite, I don't know if I can trust you after what you did to me." Hiccup said holding his hand out. Frostbite then shocked both of us by putting her nose into Hiccup's hand then lowering her head. I looked over at Toothless who beamed with pride. I then came out from behind Hiccup and held my hand out to her. She did the same thing to me as she did to Hiccup. I then knelt down next to her and gave her a hug.

"Welcome home Frostbite." I said. Frostbite then cooed what seemed like a little song. It was relaxing. Hiccup then also came over and gave her a hug. I looked over at Toothless and Stormfly. They seemed left out. "Group hug!" I called. Soon we were all in a tangle of arms and wings. It may sound weird to you, but it was amazing feeling for me.

I quickly prepared the Snoggletog fish and chicken for our dragons. I gave Stormfly her Chicken and she relished it. I went over to Toothless and gave him his salmon which he ate in haste. I then came over to Frostbite. Something felt weird about her. We had a connection, but I didn't know why. It was a weird connection too, as if she had something to do with the future. Frostbite sniffed the fish and gently took it out of my hands. After a minute or two of having it in her mouth she slurped it down.

It was late and Toothless and Frostbite curled up together on his bed and went to sleep. Stormfly also was sleeping on her bed. I went upstairs with Hiccup and we sat in each others arms.

"This has been an amazing day." Hiccup said rubbing my swollen tummy. He really seemed to like the pregnancy look. It was kind of weird, but after a while I got used to it. Besides, the more my belly grew the more my skin started to sting. When he rubbed my belly it helped with the stinging.

"Yeah it has." I said my mind somewhere else. Hiccup looked over at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh nothing! It's just... Did you feel a weird connection with Frostbite?" I asked him. Hiccup thought a minute and nodded.

"Yeah like she is directly involved with our future." He replied. I nodded.

"The feeling is still very faint right now though." I said. Hiccup nodded then buried his face into my neck.

"I love you so much." he said as if he had not seen me in years. He pulled me in closer to him.

"I love you too." I said wondering why he was doing that. "What's up?"

"I just... I was just thinking about what happened with Toothless and Frostbite." he said. "She had been gone for so long." He held me even tighter. "He is stronger than I am. I don't think I could live a day without you." I smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Well I promise, and Var can hold me to this, that I will never leave you alone. I could never give up all this." I said seductively, gesturing to all of him. Hiccup's goofy smile came across his lips and he pushed me against the bed.

"Oh do I know it!" he said his eyes glowing with lust. I giggled as he leaned in for a kiss. The way he kissed me felt like he was trying to nail me to the bed with his kiss. I grabbed his hands as they started to travel and broke the kiss.

"Honey as much as I love you, I don't have the energy tonight." I said. Hiccup smiled and nodded. He then rubbed my belly again.

"How much longer till the baby comes." he asked. I shrugged.

"Well since we don't know exactly when I conceived, it could be anytime within the next two months." I replied. Hiccup nodded.

"I can't wait." he said. We then fell asleep in each other's arms.

I think it was the middle of devastating winter when Hiccup and I had another visit from Alvin. Hiccup was going to ask him to help us fight Dagur. As we started to give Alvin another tour, I was feeling sharp pains. I bit my lip. I was not going to show weakness in front of Alvin. As the tour continued, the pains became worse and closer together. I paused a second and held my breath. Why did it hurt so much? Was there something wrong with the baby?

Soon it got to the point where I couldn't walk. Toothless and Frostbite were walking behind us and Frostbite lowered her head so I could get on her back. I gratefully took her offer and sat on her back. You may be wondering what Hiccup is doing right now. Well he was super worried, but I gave the "do not touch me glare" and he backed off. Even on Frostbite's back the pain was unbearable! As I went to stand to go into the great hall for the feast, I felt fluid run down my legs. I then knew what was.

"Hiccup!" I screamed. Hiccup turned his eyes loaded with fear. "The baby is coming!"


	25. Challenge 25

My heart dropped into my stomach. I ran to Astrid picked her up and jumped on Toothless.

"Toothless to Gothi's, NOW!" I yelled. Toothless took of into the sky with Frostbite right behind us. Once at Gothi's, I rushed Astrid inside. I put her on a table then Gothi pushed me out. "Wait, I need to be there for Astrid!" I yelled. Gothi shook her head as she continued to push me out the door. By then the midwife was there and so was Astrid's mother. They also started to push me out. I got one last look at Astrid. Her breathing was heavy, her skin was covered in sweat, she was screaming, and her eyes were begging me not to leave. My dad then grabbed my shoulder and pulled me away from the door. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as the women shut the door. "ASTRID!"

"Hiccup," my dad said strongly. "This is a sensitive time for her. You need to stay out here!"

"No that is why I need to be in there with her!" I exclaimed.

"No, Hiccup." My dad said pulling me away from the door. "She needs this privacy. The only thing you can do is wait." I still wanted to break down the door but I walked to the end of the porch instead. Just then I heard Astrid scream. I didn't care about the privacy anymore. I bolted for the door and my dad grabbed me.

"ASTRID!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I wriggled like a worm to break out of my father's grasp. Another scream came from the hut and I fought even harder. Gobber was also holding me back now and I kept fighting. "LET ME GO! Astrid needs me!"

"No." Gobber said. "That is not your place."

"She is my wife!" I yelled. "My place is her place!" Dad and Gobber almost had me then I heard her again.

"HICCUP!" Astrid screamed. I snapped and then Snotlout also joined my dad and Gobber in holding me down. I then heard Astrid starting to sob. I wanted to be in there to hold her and help her through this. I fought like a Night Fury and was almost free when Fishlegs joined in.

This went on for hours. Every scream I heard I became a mad man trying to get to my wife. Soon everything went silent and I felt my heart stop. I felt like centuries went by before I heard it.

A baby started crying. I stopped struggling and stood without a breath making its way out of my lips. Soon the door opened and the Midwife stepped out.

"Hiccup you may come in now." she said. For all the fighting I did, I now couldn't seem to move. My steps to the door were slow and shaky. It was like everything was frozen like the sea outside. "She is resting comfortably Hiccup." the midwife smiled. The midwife, Astrid's mom, and Gothi went toward my dad. According to Viking tradition, they are not to tell the gender till I announce it to the chief. I appreciate that. I want to find out before everyone else. After they left I stopped right before the entrance I put my shaking hand on the door's frame. I took a deep breath and entered.

The hut was dark. I could barely see. My eyes finally found Astrid. She was in a corner of the hut. A candle was lit but she seemed to have a brilliant glow of her own. She turned towards me and gave me a new smile. I had never seen that smile before. It was the proud smile of motherhood. Frigg had really blessed Astrid. Astrid motioned for me to come closer. Once again my body seemed as if it did not want to move. I took more shaky steps toward her. Now that my eyes were adjusted to the darkness I saw the tiny bundle in arms. My heart started to beat slowly as I came closer.

"Say hello to Hackett. Our baby boy." Astrid said her smile growing wider. A boy. I now was a father of a baby boy. I just stared at the baby. I couldn't say a word. "Do you want to hold him?" I looked at her with shock. I didn't know a thing about babies. Astrid started to hand him to me. I held him as if I was holding something extremely fragile. Astrid giggled and showed me how to hold Hackett properly. I was still dumbfounded. She smiled and put her head on my shoulder. Then it finally hit me. This little baby, was mine! I raised him up to my lips and kissed his forehead. I think my silence made Astrid uneasy. "Are you going to say something?" she asked nervously.

"I have no words." I managed to choke out.

"I know you wanted a girl..." She started.

"No." I said. "No." I kissed my baby boy again. "I wouldn't trade him for a million girls." Finally my emotions came out. I started to cry. I didn't know that happiness like this existed. "I love you." I said to my boy. "I love you Hackett." I then turned to Astrid tears were running down her face too. I kissed her then held Hackett up to my face. I soon felt pride swell in my chest. Hackett then started to cry and Astrid took him back. I didn't like letting go of him, but I knew he was hungry and Astrid was going to feed him.

Crawled in next to Astrid and she leaned up against me and she breastfed our boy. I kissed her temple and held her and Hackett close to me. Hackett was perfect. He had Astrid's nose, my ears, and fiery red hair. Then he finally opened his eyes. They were _blue._

"He has your eyes." I said smiling. Astrid just shook her head.

"All babies eyes start out blue." she said. "I can tell by the color that they are going to be green. Just like yours." I just chuckled. I was too happy to argue. After Hackett had his fill he went to sleep. Gothi, Astrid's mom, and the midwife came inside. They checked over the baby and then pronounced him healthy enough to leave. I summoned Toothless inside and Astrid strapped Hackett to herself. I carefully put her on Toothless's back and climbed up behind her.

"Okay bud give us a gentle ride home." I said. Toothless was careful and flew us home.


	26. Challenge 26

Hackett had definitely made our lives happier and more hectic. That first night Hiccup didn't want to sleep and just wanted to hold Hackett. When I woke up I noticed that Hiccup was gone. I looked downstairs and found both of my boys asleep. I carefully picked up Hackett so I didn't wake Hiccup and brought him back upstairs. Hackett opened his eyes and started to fuss.

"Yeah I know, " I said as I sat down and started to feed him. "You're hungry." I started to gently rock him a little bit and heard Hiccup wake up. He ran upstairs and entered the door with wide eyes. I could tell he was worried. He let out a sigh of relief and started to smile as he came back to bed. He pulled me up against his chest as he leaned against the head board and rocked with us.

"He's perfect." Hiccup said with a smile that could melt the iciest heart. He kissed my shoulder, neck, and then my head before wrapping his arms around my stomach and holding me closer.

"Yeah." I spoke softly. I couldn't believe that so much could change. My whole mind had a shift in priorities. Hackett came first. After Hackett had his fill, I burped him and he fell asleep. All three of us stayed silent until we heard a knock at the door. I gave Hackett to Hiccup so I could get dressed and braid my hair. Hiccup didn't mind and held him close. After I was ready I took Hackett back. "Will you answer the door?" I asked. Hiccup nodded and went downstairs. It was still devastating winter and I didn't want Hackett to catch cold.

"Hi dad." Hiccup said softly. "Oh looks like you brought the family." I looked downstairs and saw Stoic, Valka, Gobber, and my parents. By this time Toothless was up and lit the fire. Hiccup quickly got food for the dragons and started to speak with the family. I all the sudden felt selfish. I didn't want to share Hackett with anybody yet. Well anybody but Hiccup.

"So where is Astrid and the baby?" asked Stoic.

"They are upstairs." Hiccup started. "I'll get them." When Hiccup entered the door he saw my face. "Hey what's wrong?" he whispered.

"I don't want anyone else to see him yet." I whispered as I held Hackett closer to me. Hiccup smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered. "Plus only your mom knows the gender. No one else does yet. We should really tell them." I nodded and Hiccup gently lead Hackett and me down the stairs. Once I caught sight of the family I instinctively held Hackett even closer.

"Hello Astrid." My mom said with a smile. I just nodded. I didn't want to speak. Everyone then stared at Hackett. I could tell Hiccup didn't like how they were staring and pulled Hackett and me closer to him.

"Well everyone," Hiccup started. "It's a boy." First there was a pause, then Stoic started to bellow out a cheer. It woke Hackett and he started to fuss. I calmed him down and Hiccup hushed Stoic. "We can celebrate at the introduction ceremony." Valka came up to me and asked me the words I was dreading.

"Can I hold him?" she asked. I didn't want to let go of Hackett but I reluctantly handed him over to Valka. "Oh he is perfect!" Valka whispered with a smile. "He has Hiccup's ears and it looks like his eyes are going to turn green." I started to feel better and relaxed.

Hackett started to fuss after being passed around from person to person. I tried to calm him down but to no avail. Hiccup then took him and laid him flat on his chest. Hackett calmed down and went back to sleep. Everyone stared at Hiccup.

"I found this one out last night." he said with a smile. Everyone went back to talking as Hiccup continued to hold Hackett. Once everyone had left, Hiccup made me breakfast.

"Hiccup." I started as I rocked Hackett. "Why did you hold Hackett all night last night?"

"I didn't want to let go of him." he said. "I mean I can finally hold my child." Hiccup then looked at me. "You have got to have Hackett all to yourself for nine months. I couldn't help but feel like I couldn't do anything for my own boy. I feel as if I have been a lousy dad. So I just wanted to hold him for a while." I couldn't help but smile.

"Hiccup even when I was still pregnant, you couldn't have been a better dad." I said as wrapped my arm around him. "You kept me from fighting to keep Hackett safe while I was pregnant. You said good morning and good night to my belly every day. Whenever you had free time, you would tell him how much you loved him. You have been a amazing dad." Hiccup gave a half-hearted smile.

"I hope you're right." He replied. I punched him in the shoulder. "What?" He asked in a irritated tone.

"I know I am right." I replied. Hiccup then smiled and leaned in close. I knew he was expecting a kiss. I lifted Hackett up in between us. "The punch was from Hackett." Hiccup chuckled and took Hackett in his arms and gave him a little kiss. I turned and went to go upstairs when Hiccup whirled me around and gave me a passionate kiss. "What was that for?" I asked.

"Hackett told me to." Hiccup smiled. I shook my head and laughed. I then reached around behind Hiccup and goosed him. Hiccup eyes opened wide.

"Hackett told me to do that too." I said. I then walked up the stairs swaying my hips seductively. "Hackett isn't telling me to do this." I said. Hiccup carefully put Hackett in the crib and chased me up the stairs.


	27. Challenge 27

I was grateful that Alvin, was willing to be patient with everything that happened with the baby. Alvin is treacherous, but he does have a heart... granted a very small heart but a heart none the less. Alvin was more than willing to fight against Dagur. He decided to bring his whole army to Berk so we could force Dagur into surrender. I wanted this war to be over! I wanted Berk to be safe enough to raise Hackett. I was going to end this war!

On more of a cheerful note, about a month after Hackett was born we had the welcoming ceremony. Astrid held Hackett close to her. She had told me that she still wanted to keep Hackett to ourselves. I felt the same way. I didn't want to share Hackett. I turned Astrid into me as if I used our bodies to hide our baby. I felt uneasy about this whole thing. It wasn't sitting well with me.

"Everyone settle down!" My father spoke. "Please come forward." He said motioning for me. Astrid and I stayed really close to each other as we walked towards my dad. Once at the front my dad smiled. "He who brings this child into the Holligan tribe, let he be known." This was my cue. I walked up easing Astrid with me.

"I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, bring this baby forth." I said taking Hackett gently from Astrid. I handed him to my dad reluctantly.

"As chief of the Holligan tribe I welcome this baby into the Holligan tribe and pronounce the name to be..." My dad paused enough to let me whisper Hackett's name into his ear. "Hackett Horrendous Haddock." A cheer erupted from the rest of the village and Hackett started to fuss and Astrid took him back. I still felt uneasy. Astrid and I then turned around and looked back towards the crowd. Just the the doors to the Great Hall burst open and now I knew why I didn't have a good feeling.

"Aw the welcoming of a baby." Said Dagur as he walked in. He looked slightly different. Half of his face was burned. Astrid pulled Hackett into her breasts and I pulled Astrid into my chest. Dagur looked at Astrid and me as I glared over at him. He paused a minute then an evil smile came over his dry lips. "Aw a Hiccup baby."

"Get out of here Dagur!" I yelled as I was taking my wife and my baby away.

"Men," Dagur shouted. "Get me that baby!" Soon Vikings were in all out battle and I was trying to find a way to slip Astrid and Hackett out so they could get to the cove. Soon the dragons had joined and I saw Frostbite come toward us. She opened her mouth revealing her toothless gums.

"What is it Frostbite?" I asked. Toothless nudged Astrid from behind. Frostbite's mouth stayed open. Toothless then took a loaf of bread and dropped in Frostbite's mouth. I got the message. I picked up Hackett and put him in Frostbite's mouth. Frostbite closed her mouth then went out of the Great Hall. Next was Astrid. I pushed her around the edge of the fighting and pushed her outside. Frostbite was waiting and opened her mouth so that Astrid could get Hackett. They then took off and headed for the cove.

I stood at the door to make sure no one made it out. Toothless also aided in my cause. But even with our vallient effort, some of the Beserkers made it passed. Including Dagur. I had to make it to the cove before he did. Unfortunately with all the soldiers I didn't get to head towards the cove as soon as I hoped. As soon as I did get on Toothless's back we took off as fast as we could toward the cove.

When I arrived my heart stopped. Dagur had beat me. He was currently fighting Astrid. I soared down and Toothless fired a plasma blast. Dagur was knocked off his feet and I went for Astrid.

"Where is Hackett?" I asked.

"I don't know." She replied.

"You don't know?!" I exclaimed.

"Trust me. He is going to be okay." Astrid said.

"Where is he Astrid?" I yelled.

"Don't make me say it. He is safe that is all you need to know." She replied. I nodded still not feeling sure. I jumped down and held my sword to Dagur's neck.

"You will never come back to Berk. The minute I see your face, I will not hesitate to kill you." I said. I cuffed him and drug him back to the village square. The Beserkers stopped their fighting as they saw their leader being bound and held with a knife at his neck. I looked out them. "Beserkers, I am willing to offer peace under one condition. Dagur is removed as chief and is kept in prison." Astrid had gagged Dagur so he couldn't say anything. The Captain of the armada then raised his hands toward his men.

"I don't know about you, but I am personally sick of all this unnecessary bloodshed." The Captain started. "I am sick of mindless wars. I wish that Oswald was still alive. Men, I am willing to give up my sword. I want peace!" The amarda gave a resounding cheer and the Captain took Dagur away.

After the Beserkers left, I went to Astrid.

"Where is Hackett?" I asked.

"I don't know. I left him in Frostbite's care." She replied. Just she finished those words, Frostbite landed and opened her mouth. There was Hackett, sleeping as if nothing happened. Astrid picked him up. "I didn't want Dagur to get a hold of him. So I told Frostbite to stay in the clouds until she saw the ships go away." I took Hackett from Astrid and looked him over. He was unscathed but reeked of dragon breath.

"He needs a bath when we get home." I said holding him close to me. Astrid nodded. My dad turned towards me and smiled.

"Hiccup," he started. "You're now ready to become chief."


	28. Challenge 28

The next several months went by smoothly. Hackett grew healthy and strong. Hiccup couldn't have been a happier dad. It was almost summer when I noticed Frostbite seemed a bit off. She was happy but when she saw young dragonets she became sad. We didn't get to participate in the migration. I knew she wanted dragonets. I knew Frostbite wanted to be a mom.

One night when Frostbite were taking a late night stroll due to Hiccup kicking us out, I finally confronted Frostbite.

_"Frostbite, you want a clutch don't you?" _I said. Frostbite stopped and looked away.

_"I never said that." _She said. I rolled my eyes.

_"You did too. That is how you kept the Red-Raged away."_ I replied.

_"I said that it was the happy thought I was using. I never said I wanted a clutch." _Frostbite replied stubbornly. The Vikings were starting to ware off on her.

_"Come on Frostbite spill it." _

_"How did you__ know?" _she asked.

_"You have mentioned it before, but I have seen it in your face." _I replied. Frostbite sighed and sat down.

_"It shows that much?" _She asked. I nodded. Frostbite then laid down and folded her wings. _"I just... I just feel as if I am asking for too much. I never dreamed of being as happy as I am. I never believed that there would be such a place that I could call home. I never believed that someone as wonderful as you would love me." _She paused a bit and I laid down next to her. _"I feel as if I shouldn't ask for more. That I shouldn't dream for more. I should be happy with what I have."_

_"I want dragonets too."_ I said putting my wing over her. _"If you think of it as me asking for them, do you think you could change your reasons why to have a clutch?" _

_"Yeah," _Frostbite started. _"I think I can do that." _We heard Hiccup call and headed back to the den. Once at the den something hit me.

_"Frostbite do you smell that?" _I asked. Frostbite nodded.

_"I have been smelling it for weeks now." _She replied. _"Astrid knows too. She came up to me the other day and asked what to do. She doesn't have a lot of the same symptoms as the last time, but she missed. She doesn't know how to tell Hiccup."_

_"Oh man,"_ I sighed. _"Hiccup would be thrilled to know. Maybe he can get his little girl now."_

_"There is something different about this one."_ Frostbite spoke. _"I feel as if I am connected to it somehow." _I never doubted Frostbite's intuition, she has yet to be wrong.

_"Well then we will stay prepared then." _I replied. I walked over to the crib and looked at Hackett. He was a adorable little baby. I motioned Frostbite to join me. _"Hey Hackett, its me Toothless and this is Frostbite. I guess you can think of us as Uncle and Aunt. That is if you want to." _Hackett only continued to sleep. _"We will always be looking over you. We love yah buddy!"_ Frostbite smiled and rubbed up against me.

_"You are going to be a great dad Toothless." _She smiled. I then gently nudged the sleeping human offspring and gave him a little lick. I then saw Hiccup come downstairs. He seemed a bit frustrated. He picked up Hackett who was still sleeping and put him on his chest. He then came over to us.

"Toothless, I know you are trying to be friendly and all, but no licking the baby." Hiccup said as he wiped Hacket's face. Hackett started fussing and Hiccup gently rocked him. It was quiet for a little bit then Hiccup looked at me. "This is strange bud." Hiccup said. "There is something up and I can feel it." Hiccup kissed Hackett and looked up at the ceiling. "I think Astrid is pregnant again." I was shocked that Hiccup caught on so quickly. "She has made the same meal for the last five nights. She would only stick to one food when she pregnant. I think I knocked her up again."

"Hiccup?" said a quiet voice coming from upstairs. Astrid came down the stairs. "What if I did tell you I am pregnant again?" Hiccup put Hackett back in the crib and embraced her.

"Then this time, I am putting an order in for a girl." Hiccup said. Astrid started crying into Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup kissed her head. "Even twins would be nice." Astrid started laughing.

"I love you." she said with relief. I smiled and so did Frostbite.

"I love you too." Hiccup said smiling. I looked at Frostbite and cuddled against her.

_"Lets have a clutch." _I said. Frostbite smiled and nodded. She then curled up into me and we fell asleep.


	29. Challenge 29

This is Berk. The coldest place in the Barbaric Archipelago. My name is Hiccup. If you were to visit, my wife and I will give you a tour. Expect it to take a while because she is very pregnant. You will see all of our dragons from the Deadly Nadder to the fabled Night Fury. If you decide to stay*, we would be glad to have you. I can't promise a vacation paradise, but I can promise that while I am still chief I will do my best to prevent any war. So please come again.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.

* * *

_**Author's note: Thank you so much for reading my story. It was fun to write and I am thankful for all of you who kept with me till the end. Alas this story is done and it brings me to tears to end it. Thank you all again.**_

_**ssehtootandpuccih**_

_***If you stay, there is continuation of this story. Please keep your eyes peeled for: Grǫn við Ik - Listen to Me (An HTTYD FanFic)**_


End file.
